Naruto Son of Artemis and Kyubi
by Monster King
Summary: In this story Naruto is the son of Artemis and the Kyubi aka Kushina Uzumaki whom mated with Artemis/Diana while Kyubi was In its Male Humanoid form and had Naruto as a result Naruto in this story is a Biju/ Greek-Roman God Hybrid not a Demigod and eventually goes to America where he meets female Percy and goes with her to Camp Half blood lets see how this story unfolds
1. Chapter 1

Naruto Son of Artemis and Kyubi

Legends

"Conversation"

'Using an Jutsu'

SHOUTING

'SHOUTING AN JUTSU'

 _Thoughts/Documents Being Read/Narrative or Flashback Dialogue_

 _"_ _Flashback Conversation"_

 _'Flashback using an Jutsu'_

 _FLASHBACK SHOUTING_

 _'FLASHBACK SHOUTING AN JUTSU'_

 **Powerful enough entity or person in transformation speaking**

 **'** **Powerful enough entity or person in transformation using an Jutsu'**

 **POWERFUL ENOUGH ENTITY OR PERSON IN TRANSFORMATION SHOUTING**

 **'** **POWERFUL ENOUGH ENTITY OR PERSON IN TRANSFORMATION SHOUTING AN JUTSU'**

(Side Notes)

Notes: Adepts and both Demigods and Sorceror's are really both similar both wield Chakra as it is present in all living things in this story while Yoki is present in the Biju, Yokai and Monsters and serves as their Chakra. Seikoki or Sacred Energy aka Divine Energy is present in Both Summons, Spirits, Divine Beings such as gods and Titans and also to a certain extent Demigods while Natural Energy Is found in the Nature surrounding us as Nature's very own life energy. Sage Energy its refined version is found in Sages it should be noted that Olympians and other gods besides and including the Native Kami have interacted with the Elemental Nations before. This story starts at the beginning of Percy Jackson and the Lightning Thief and after a alternate Naruto got assigned his team

Power is measured in this story like It is in Yu Yu Hakusho and Earth and the Elemental Nations in this story have the same level of technology

1/28/17: I changed Kitsune Katon to Kitsunebiton

Lightning Thief Arc

Chapter One: Introducing Naruto Uzumaki

Naruto Uzumaki was a Biju Greek/Roman God Hybrid had just learned several months ago whom his mother was he knew his father if you could call her as his first mother Kushina preferred to be seen as a woman favoring her female human and humanoid forms over even her true Biju form which was genderless. Of course to have him Kushina turned into her male Humanoid form when mating with his other mother whose two aspects Diana and Artemis had come together to have him as both sides of the Moon Goddess loved Kushina equally. Instead of coming out a Half Biju Half Demigod he came out as a Male Biju God hybrid half God and Half Tailed beast. Furthermore, he mysteriously manifested the Sharingan at the age of 4 years old during a mob beating by bigoted villagers in the aftermath Kushina explained that she was the origin of said Dojutsu something she had once had to explain to the Uchiha clan whom sort of worshiped her now as a result.

In addition to his Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan he had his Biju powers that he inherited from mother/father Kushina (canon Kyubi's powers) that included Kitsune power. These powers included a Mastery of Genjutsu his Kitsunebiton or Fox Fire Release which was similar to the Blaze release he got from mastery of the Amaterasu Technique and a peerless skill in basic Fire Release techniques. He also had the Chakra Chains of the Uzumaki Clan that Kushina had been blood adopted to and a ridicules Healing Factor that he inherited from both of his parents and the blood of the Uzumaki clan these powers were used via his Yoki that he inherited from Kushina. His augmented physical abilities came from being a being beyond a mere civilian aka Mortal whom only had at best peak level Human abilities but he had abilities that were clearly on par with what was expected of a Low B ranked super powered Being in his native realm.

From his Seikoki powers abilities that he got from being partly a Greek/Roman God he inherited their mastery of Shapeshifting that he could so without a Henge Jutsu, He could also will himself to fly though it costed a small amount of Seikoki to do so. He could also Teleport himself to wherever he wanted to go provided he knew of the destination as if he was already a S ranked Adept and could use the basic Mind Body Switch Jutsu and its derived Jutsu instinctively. He could also use the Telepathy Release or Terepashiton Advance Nature Jutsu like the Yamanaka clan and A and above ranked Adepts and Yokai could do provided they weren't born with the ability. As Artemis's/Diana's son he inherited their powers derived from his mothers powers derived mostly from the Domains she lords over starting with instinctive mastery over Archery and other weapons used in hunting.

He was also a master Tracker like Artemis/Diana and had trained that ability to the limits he could take it and was a peerless Hunter much like said deity. He also possessed Light Release aka Photokineses or Hikariton and was a master of this for him Seikoki powered ability and could see clearly in the Darkness of the Night. As Artemis/Diana's Son Naruto also as the son of the Greek/Roman Goddess of the Wilderness could via a varied though usually small expenditure of Seikoki control any Animal. He also like his mother could communicate with any animal he comes in contact with though he could turn that ability on and off so hc could focus on hunting them as he was a omnivore by nature. He also had Wood Release aka Mokuton from being his mother's son but being born in the Elemental Nations and like his mother could draw upon like a sage Natural Energy.

As a result of his Wood Release advance affinity Naruto also had Water and Earth Basic Elemental Affinities Naruto due to being his mother's son had multiple summoning contracts. He held the Summoning contracts for the Toad's, Snakes, Slug's and the Wolves and Hawk's he was on good terms with their bosses even Manda and mastered Sage Modes for each summoning clans. Naruto was on mixed terms with most of Konoha's Civilian Population they either hated him or liked him despite the Yondaime's Efforts due to a Kushina being forced to attack Konoha. He was on far better terms with Konoha's clan born Adepts and most Civilian born Adepts as they remembered Kushina's good deeds for Konoha before and after the Kyubi attack that it had been forced to make.

He was on even better Terms with Konoha's Demigod and Yokai population and now he had just received a Summons from the Gondaime Hokage Tsunade Senju his Godmother regarding a latter the 12-year-old prodigy had received from his mother Artemis that she had gotten. In it Artemis told him everything about her situation why she could only visit every now and then them and why she couldn't raise him and a Mission request for him. He was apparently to go undercover to a place called Yancy Academy in a Month and she had sent books written in Kanji for him to study about her world and where he would be staying before eventually going to a place called Camp Half Blood when the Time was right. Artemis reassured him that despite him being a boy she loved him as much as she loved the Hunters some of whom like Zoe Nightshade she had brought with her on her visits to meet him and had decent relations with.

She wished him the best of luck and hoped he was ready for what was to come and would make friends at both Yancy Academy and later Camp Half Blood.

End of Chapter

That's it for the admitidly short first chapter now for Questions and Answers hurray!

Question One: Why was the chapter so short?

Answer: Well to be fair that is a good question that even I would ask of a reader but it is in my style to write short chapters just so you know

Question Two: Why do a rewrite of Naruto Son of Artemis when it was doing well and make it different?

Answer: Sorry to fans of the story but I felt that I didn't like the direction the story was going and decided to rewrite and take the rewrite in a different direction even sorry If that bothers some people.

Question Three: What are the pairings

Answer: Kushina/Kyubi x Artemis/Diana, Naruto X Harem (more to be revealed later), Minato X Mikoto, Percy X Annabeth (a Pairing that I feel is set in stone for Percy Jackson stories), Hades X Marie Di Angelo and Persephone, Poseidon X Amphitrite and Sally Jackson. For more on pairings read on and watch the story develop

Question Four: Are there any other story verse Differences that we should be made aware of.

Answer: Zeus and Hera are not married that is something we mortals made up misinterpreting the exact relationship between the still King and Queen of Olympus and such Hera does not have It out for most of Zeus Children.

That's it for Questions and Answers see you all next Time!


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto Son of Artemis and Kyubi

Legends

"Conversation"

'Using an Jutsu'

SHOUTING

'SHOUTING AN JUTSU'

 _Thoughts/Documents Being Read/Narrative or Flashback Dialogue_

 _"_ _Flashback Conversation"_

 _'Flashback using an Jutsu'_

 _FLASHBACK SHOUTING_

 _'FLASHBACK SHOUTING AN JUTSU'_

 **Powerful enough entity or person in transformation speaking**

 **'** **Powerful enough entity or person in transformation using an Jutsu'**

 **POWERFUL ENOUGH ENTITY OR PERSON IN TRANSFORMATION SHOUTING**

 **'** **POWERFUL ENOUGH ENTITY OR PERSON IN TRANSFORMATION SHOUTING AN JUTSU'**

(Side Notes)

Notes: Percy or Andromeda Jackson is a Girl in this story as revealed in this chapter

Lightning Thief Arc

Chapter Two: Life in Yancy Academy

"I don't get this test Naruto" said Naruto's friend Andromeda Jackson that he had made shortly after arriving here in Yancy Academy along with Grover Underwood. He had spent three months in this place and developed a intense dislike for most of Yancy's student body and Teachers despite getting good grades he developed quite the reputation as a prankster and enemy of bullies. His senses told him that Andromeda was a untrained Demigod and that Grover was along with the Teacher Mr. Brunner whom joined around the same time he did were local Yokai same went for that old woman Mrs. Dodds. Anyway he sighed as she stared at his friend whom had a lot of trouble in school due to their shared Dyslexia and ADHD and habits of getting into fights though to be fair they were usually just only protecting their friend the bully magnet Grover Underwood.

"I am sure Mr. Brunner will help you he is a good man and Teacher Andi" said Naruto as he spoke of their shared favorite teacher the Latin and History professor Mr. Brunner. Naruto felt satisfied at seeing her nod and the black haired green eyed Demigoddess "Well don't you two seem comfortable" snickered one of those whom were selected to accompany them on the mission. Namely the Konoha Shinobi and Hebi Onna meaning she was a Yokai Anko Mitarashi now in her human form looking at the younger girl in amusement whom shared a love for Naruto Uzumaki with her. Anko was a Hebi Onna or Snake Woman whom were a lost like the Gorgons of this realm in appearance when in their true form and had their power of petrification when in their true form as well as greater physical abilities Anko was a Mid S ranked Being while he was Low B ranked.

Anko also had a naturally high affinity for Fire and Earth Release to the point she could do at will provided she had the Yoki to do them Fire and Earth based Jutsu's without Hand Seals and held of course like all of her kind the Snake Contract and could enter Perfect Sage Mode with it. She knows many Snake based techniques such as the Sen'ei Jashu or Striking Snake Technique and its variants and what for most would be instant death for both the target and user Kinjutsu Sojasosai no Jutsu the Duel Snake Destroyer. Though for her due to her kinds immunity to poison the technique just killed the target unless they too had an immunity to poisons or managed to stop it. As a Hebi Onna she in addition to being immune to poison was capable of utilizing poison based techniques naturally such as the Dokugiri or Poison Fog Technique.

Enough about Anko and more about what was going on "Yeah I know he means well Naruto Kun" said Andi whom had learned Japanese with their help "but I don't want to bother him" she said. Naruto and Anko sighed at that used to their friend's issues with asking for help she was just too proud to admit that she may need Mr. Brunner's help in the test. Anko and Naruto decided after meeting Andi's mom Sally multiple times they decided this pride and stubbornness where personality traits inherited from her father. The reason being that Sally Jackson didn't have that much Pride though it could be argued she was stubborn when it came to certain things like their safety.

They knew tomorrow the class was going on a trip to the Metropolitan Museum of Art in Manhattan and were looking forward to it for the most part as the field trip was led by Mr. Brunner. They also knew Mrs. Dodds the Bitchy though usually fair save when it came to Andromeda teacher was going on the trip as well and didn't look forwards to that fact at all though strangely Mrs. Dodds did Treat Naruto fairly and seemed to have a soft spot for Anko. She was still a though not as much as in the beginning a bit of a bitch to Andi and Grover and at one point treated Nancy Bobofit like royalty because of that fact but after Nancy insulted Hades during a class and Naruto and Anko came to his defense her attitudes towards them changed. Naruto figured Mrs. Dodds attitude towards them stemmed from the fact that Anko was a fellow Yokai and that she seemed to know that Naruto and Anko probably due to how powerful they were knew what she and each other were.

A curious attitude to have giving how she treated Andromeda, Mr. Brunner and Grover they suspected that whatever the true identities of Mr. Brunner and Grover where and their own attitudes towards Mrs. Dodds hinted that they were either enemies or merely on unfriendly terms with each other. As for Mrs. Dodds Attitude towards Andromeda it was safe to say that Mrs. Dodds will likely try something against Andromeda should she have the chance to do so giving the Yokai's attitude towards the Demigod. Considering the secret history of the realm supposedly mythological inhabitants which Naruto and Anko had read up on they could understand Mrs. Dodds attitude in a sense towards Andromeda and suspected she was a child of either Zeus or Poseidon. Afterall that would give Mrs. Dodds whom they suspected due to a variety of reasons the strongest being however she reacted when Hades was mentioned served said God of the Underworld a very understandable reason for hating Andi.

Though they imagined that if she had actually given Andromeda time to get to know her and not lumped her in with her father and historical siblings then Mrs. Dodds giving what they suspected her to be would get along well with Andi Afterall they shared the same sense of right and wrong and strong sense of justice between them. Also Andi wouldn't have Judged Mrs. Dodds if they were right for being a Fury as Anko and Naruto suspected her of being Afterall after Naruto and Anko revealed what they were to Andromeda she was still accepting of them. "Now class tomorrow we are going to the Metropolitan Museum of Art I hope you will all be on your best behavior and represent our school with pride now go home and have a nice day class is dismissed" said Mr. Brunner as everyone left the class. Naruto and his two girlfriends he hoped both aspects of his godly mother would understand his feelings for them began to leave and plan for the next day.

End of Chapter

Yes, I know it was short but that is how I write my chapters usually No flames please I don't flame others even if I don't like a story of theirs enough to do so and I hope that my fellow writers return the favor.

Now For Questions and Answers!

Question/Review response one: In reply to Rebmul's review which is as follows: well that tells us hera is gona be paired with Naruto still upset about the other story though ill give this one a chance this one gets abandoned though and I'm done with your stories till you post a complete one and that's not a threat its just a policy I have now I give you one abandoned or discontinued story if you have none completed and after that I don't bother with your stories till they are complete. hope to see you update some of your older stories to.

Answer: I made Hera unpaired with Zeus because I don't support that level of incest unless if I was bashing Zeus in this story while Zeus Is going to get some fire he is going to be treated as fairly as I can realistically treat someone as extremely mixed in personality as him. Though to be honest pairing Naruto with Hera as part of his harem is not be bad idea thanks for the idea now about be abandoning my stories I will say this in my defense. I would rather after posting a warning that eventually I am going to take them down take stories that I truly and not just on whim feel that I am not going to complete and can't take any further take a story down than leave something I am never going to finish up like a majority of writers do/ Not that I have a problem with that practice it just gets annoying to read a good story only to see that it hasn't been updated since for instance 2010 and is never going to be finished.

Sorry if my stories incompletion bothers you but I suspect that if it does bother you as much as you seem to claim then you wouldn't have bothered reading the story and leaving a review. By the way I don't consider this a flame as there was positivity mixed in with it and I can tell constructive feedback from someone such as yourself from a Flame which is simply author bashing.

Question Two: What is Naruto's harem going to be?

Answer: So Far Naruto X Anko Mitarashi X FemPercy/Andromeda Jackson others girls to be added as the story continues

Question Three: Is Luke going to be good or bad?

Answer: Likely Bad since I am following canon and see the jerk as a Sasuke wannabee though to be fair I can like I can with Sasuke actually understand his perfectly understandable reasons for going to the dark side. The overall answer is that for now while I intend on following canon with Luke I may decide not to and have him be a good guy since he was a Evil I felt that could have been prevented.

Question Four: How much of the Riordan Books are you going to cover in this story?

Answer: Definitely Percy Jackson and the Olympians Series may or may not also cover the Heroes of Olympus in this story but most certainly will if there is a sequel be following its events in the Sequel.

That's it for Questions and Answers today have a nice day and hope you enjoyed the chapter


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto Son of Artemis and Kyubi

Legends

"Conversation"

'Using an Jutsu'

SHOUTING

'SHOUTING AN JUTSU'

 _Thoughts/Documents Being Read/Narrative or Flashback Dialogue_

 _"Flashback Conversation"_

 _'Flashback using an Jutsu'_

 _FLASHBACK SHOUTING_

 _'FLASHBACK SHOUTING AN JUTSU'_

 **Powerful enough entity or person in transformation speaking**

 **'Powerful enough entity or person in transformation using an Jutsu'**

 **POWERFUL ENOUGH ENTITY OR PERSON IN TRANSFORMATION SHOUTING**

 **'POWERFUL ENOUGH ENTITY OR PERSON IN TRANSFORMATION SHOUTING AN JUTSU'**

(Side Notes)

Notes: The story is coming along nicely so far 1'901 hits almost reaching 2'000 and 55 people favorited it and the story has 66 Followers there is also 13 reviews and the story is part of 1 community nice work me!. Just in case your wondering Anko is around Naruto's age in this story just so you all know in advance

Lightning Thief Arc

Chapter Three: Strange Happenings at the Museum

The day they took the trip to the Metropolitan Museum of Art the weather outside as it had been for quite some time was once more acting up in a big way if Naruto had to guess a certain King was Angry. So too based on the state of the oceans was Poseidon/Neptune if Naruto didn't know any better he would say the two were in a very big argument over something big and that didn't bode well for the world. He hoped their wives would calm the two Brothers down but he doubted it for whatever happened was probably big enough that they wouldn't be happy until the issue with whatever was either stolen from them was brought back as he suspected something along those lines happened to one of the brothers. Of course the victimized brother either Zeus or Poseidon blamed the other brother for what happened and that is how their fight started he wondered what it was that was stolen something important for them to be this angry.

Nancy and her cronies were really grating on Naruto's and Andromeda's nerves tormenting Grover ever since the bus ride to the Museum and well after they got off of it and that was annoying Naruto, Anko and Andi. Though both the present Mr. Brunner and Mrs. Dodd's seemed to disapprove of the bullying they didn't do anything Brunner because Naruto and Anko suspected he couldn't and Mrs. Dodds because she was too busy observing Andi like a hawk. They were currently in one of the larger rooms of the Museum which also contained a fountain just standing around doing nothing when suddenly Nancy pushed Grover over and something in Andi seemed to snap and Naruto and Anko felt a surge in her Chakra. Out of the big fountain that Nancy happened to be near a tendril of water though nobody seemed to really notice it save for the surprise Anko and Naruto a shocked Andi and Apparently an equally stunned Grover and contemplating Mr. Brunner and grinning wickedly Mrs. Dodds.

While the rest of the class was very confused at what happened as something Naruto and Anko felt had instantly worked to cloud their minds Nancy pointed at Andi SHE PUSHED ME INTO THE FOUNTAIN MRS DODDS! Shouted Nancy. _Interesting very Genjutsu like I wonder what fooled the Civilians?_ thought Anko and Naruto as Mrs. Dodds walked over to Andi and Anko and Naruto decided to play along with it. Immediately Grover came to Andromeda's defense IT WASN'T HER I DID IT! Shouted Grover and Mrs. Dodds gave him a piercing look that cowed him and took a protesting Andi with her. _So she is going to make her move finally how interesting this should be_ thought Naruto looking at Anko "I want you to follow Andi Chan Anko Chan and see whatever Mrs. Dodds Sensei is up to" said Naruto calmly.

Anko nodded noticing also like Naruto that Mr. Brunner had took of somewhere and followed after the Disguised Yokai and Andromeda Jackson to wherever they were going to and followed them pretty deep into the museum. The Hebi Onna though on friendly terms with Mrs. Dodds wasn't about to let the suspected servant of Hades get her way with her Demigod friend even if Andi wasn't aware of what she was. The Reason Naruto and Anko though revealing their own true natures to Andi didn't tell her about that fact was that they suspected the consequences would be harsh for Andi if they did and both were proactive over her. Besides they felt that if anyone should reveal Andi's heritage it should be Sally Jackson the mother of Andromeda Jackson whom seemed to be very much aware of what they were and the truth.

"You have been causing us trouble dear child" spoke Mrs. Dodds with a snide voice and Andi gave her a confused look at that statement as Anko watched from the shadows "um what do you mean Mrs. Dodds? I didn't push Nancy into the water" she said. Mrs. Dodds frowned a bit "No that's not what I am talking about Spawn of the Sea I know full well what happened back their" said Mrs. Dodds in an annoyed voice. This only confused Andi more and more and then she felt the power Mrs., Dodds was radiating and it felt similar to her friends Naruto and Anko felt like when they were angry. "So your like Naruto Kun and Anko Chan Mrs. Dodds I will talk to my friends later about this but why are you after me?" Said Andromeda and Mrs. Dodds glared at her and spoke in a deeper more powerful voice

 **Yes child of the sea god I am a monster like your friends though I wonder why they hid what I was from you to protect you from the truth most likely oh and I really hate that name I made for myself to hold this disguise I am Alecto Child NOW WHERE IS IT** stated Alecto shouting out the last parts. Alecto transformed into her true form just as Anko interfeared "Alecto San I believe this has gone on far enough despite being his daughter she has had no contact with her father and I doubt she could steal something from the gods giving how untrained she is Lady Fury" spoke Anko calmly to Alecto. Alecto stared hard and long at both Yokai and Demigod before sighing **so it seems that way Snake Woman but for now I will trust your word on it but know this should we cross paths again I will not hold back** said Alecto. With that Alecto vanished in a cloud of foul smelling smoke and Andromeda turned to Anko whom knew Mr. Brunner or whoever he truly was had been watching the whole thing until now as he just left.

"What just happened Anko Chan what does she mean by I am a Child of the Sea does this have to do something with my father?" Said Andromeda hopefully and Anko sighed before turning to her friend and nodding to her as they left the area.

End of Chapter

I hope you liked it sorry that the chapter was so short but that is how I write my stories just no flames please and thanks for reading.


	4. Chapter 4

Naruto Son of Artemis and Kyubi

Legends

"Conversation"

'Using an Jutsu'

SHOUTING

'SHOUTING AN JUTSU'

 _Thoughts/Documents Being Read/Narrative or Flashback Dialogue_

 _"_ _Flashback Conversation"_

 _'Flashback using an Jutsu'_

 _FLASHBACK SHOUTING_

 _'FLASHBACK SHOUTING AN JUTSU'_

 **Powerful enough entity or person in transformation speaking**

 **'** **Powerful enough entity or person in transformation using an Jutsu'**

 **POWERFUL ENOUGH ENTITY OR PERSON IN TRANSFORMATION SHOUTING**

 **'** **POWERFUL ENOUGH ENTITY OR PERSON IN TRANSFORMATION SHOUTING AN JUTSU'**

(Side Notes)

Notes: This chapter should be fun to read

Lightning Thief Arc

Chapter Four: Strange things can happen in school

Anko knew that she and Naruto would have a hell of a time explaining to their Girlfriend about what she was and the Hebi Onna didn't look forwards to it and also had felt the powerful Genjutsu being cast over the whole area just after Alecto left. It had tried to convince her that what had happened didn't happen and she of course broke she also wondered what Mr. Brunner had been doing their during the confrontation they had with Alecto. As they got outside they noticed Grover using the museum map he had been carrying as a shield to keep the rain off of himself and noticed that Mr. Brunner was under a red umbrella reading his book in his wheelchair. Anko and Andi immediately spotted both Naruto and Nancy whom was heading over to them and sneering at them "I hope Mrs. Kerr whipped your butts" sneered Nancy and Anko and Andi blinked though Anko and a also surprised Naruto looked at each other with serious looks on their faces.

"Who?" Said a genuinely surprised Andi and Nancy snorted "our teacher duh moron" she hissed before moving herself as she got herself out of the rain while Anko was deep in thought. _So someone replaced Alecto San with thus Mrs. Kerr and fooled everyone with that Genjutsu I felt earlier into believing that she was our teacher and that Mrs. Dodds never existed_ thought Anko. Anko quickly informed Naruto with Andi listening in about everything that happened when causing a grave expression to cross over Naruto's face though he too had felt the massive city wide Genjutsu that had been cast by unknowns on New York City earlier. Now both Anko and Naruto and now from listening in on their discussion Andi knew about it and decided to keep it to themselves someone was covering Alecto's tracks so they decided to play along.

Just then Grover approached them deciding to test him Naruto inquired where Mrs Dodds was and watched as Grover froze in surprise staring at him and the others in shock though Andi was unaware of what Grover may be both Naruto and Anko full well knew he was not human and wanted to see how aware of what just happened Grover was. After earlier it did seem like in his own way the normally cowardly young Male earlier had gone out of his way to try to protect Andromeda from Mrs. Dodds aka Alecto the Fury. This meant that obviously Grover suspected or even knew outright what said Fury was and probably Andromeda as well but may be still in the dark about Naruto and Anko. They could see Mr. Brunner watching the whole thing closely "Whom there is no Mrs. Dodds that has ever teacher here" said Grover his ears pink meaning he was lying.

They decided to leave it at this and let Grover go… Life after this incident in Yancy Academy for Percy Naruto and Andromeda was somewhat normal compared to what had happened then despite them explaining to Andromeda fully what she was. They didn't both inquiring about Mrs. Dodds existence amongst their peers knowing full well that they had been mind wiped of that knowledge unlike them and apparently, Mr. Brunner and Grover. Meanwhile the weather around the world continued to act up as it had been for quite some time meaning that the gods namely Zeus and Andi's father Poseidon had yet to calm down about whatever they were fighting over. For instance the biggest tornado ever spotted in Hudson Valley touched down only fifty feet from Yancy Academy which showed how pissed off those two gods were thankfully nobody got hurt and nobody was at Yancy Academy which somehow withstood the event.

Also Andromeda showed that she was her father's child in terms of temper as she was getting more cranky and irritable than before and sadly her grades started to suffer dropping to D's and she got into more fights with Nancy and other bullies. To be fair said bullies usually started them Not that the teachers cared both Andromeda and the bullies got into trouble and got multiple detentions as a result of these instances. The night before the final exams started Naruto, Anko and Andromeda decided to have a study session at Andi's dorm in the hopes of helping Andi do well enough to stay on at Yancy Academy. Throughout the Study Session Andi got more and more agitated until she threw her book across the room "Now, Now Andi Chan don't lose your temper" said Naruto in a playful voice Andi glared at him as Anko Chuckled.

"Sorry but how am I supposed to know the difference between Chiron and Charon?" Said Andi and Naruto grinned "Ok Let me help you with that Sea Girl Chiron the one with the I is half horse and trains heroes then we have Charon the one with the A he is the Ferry man of the dead and a greedy ass" said Naruto. "Is that how your remember everything Naruto Kun give it a short description and or insult them" Andi said smirking along with Anko causing Naruto to shake his head before he spoke. "Well it makes it easier to remember those things but I don't know if it would work for you everyone has a different way of remembering stuff" said Naruto and his two companions nodded in agreement with him. "Yeah I cant believe I am saying this but I think we should go see Mr. Brunner he should be able to provide enough help for me with this exam that would work for me" said Naruto.

"Sure why not the dude is our favorite teacher and one of the few teachers here besides Mrs Kerr that do their job correctly and don't play favorites" said Naruto and he Anko and Andi headed off to look for Mr. Brunner. They walked to the Faculty Offices most of them were dark and empty but Mr. Brunner's door was open light from his window stretching across the hallway floor they were three steps from the door handle when the trio heard voices they. "Worried about Andromeda sir and now I am also worried about Naruto and Anko sir" said Grover's voice and immediately the trio payed close attention to what was being said. "I mean a Kindly one in the school posing as a teacher and Naruto and Anko turning out to be more than Human and capable of talking down said Kindly one according to what you told me sir and they all seem to know what is going on" said Grover's worried voice.

"We would make matters worse for them by rushing them and we need Andi to become more mature like Anko and Naruto a bit though giving whom her father is that may be difficult" said Mr. Brunner. "But I doubt we have that much time left before we have to do that especially with the Summer Solstice deadline…" began Grover but Mr. Brunner cut their friend off "It will have to be resolved without Andi and from what I have seen Anko you and Naruto can protect her enough from them" said Mr. Brunner. "But sir they confronted the Kindly One and seem to know full well what is going on as we speak there is not much we can do about that as the Mist didn't work on them like the others" said Grover. Mr. Brunner sighed "Though from what I have seen Grover they seem to be playing along with what happened giving their actions ever since that moment" said Mr. Brunner.

"Sir I cannot fail again in my duties you know what that would mean" said Grover his voice choked with emotions surprising Anko, Naruto and Andi whom were becoming very suspicious of Mr. Brunner and Grover Underwood. "You haven't failed yet on this assignment Grover and as for Thalia that was out of your control now let's just worry about keeping them alive until next fall" said Mr. Brunner. That statement shocked even Anko and Naruto and it shocked Andi so much that the big mythology book she was carrying dropped to the floor and all three's eyes widened in panic as they feared discovery. So, they ran for it while thinking about what they overheard and praying that everything would turn out all right and hoping for the best.

End of Chapter

Hope you liked the chapter see you all next time just remember no flames nobody like them and I don't do them so I hope for the same treatment in return.


	5. Chapter 5

Naruto Son of Artemis and Kyubi

Legends

"Conversation"

'Using an Jutsu'

SHOUTING

'SHOUTING AN JUTSU'

 _Thoughts/Documents Being Read/Narrative or Flashback Dialogue_

 _"_ _Flashback Conversation"_

 _'Flashback using an Jutsu'_

 _FLASHBACK SHOUTING_

 _'FLASHBACK SHOUTING AN JUTSU'_

 **Powerful enough entity or person in transformation speaking**

 **'** **Powerful enough entity or person in transformation using an Jutsu'**

 **POWERFUL ENOUGH ENTITY OR PERSON IN TRANSFORMATION SHOUTING**

 **'** **POWERFUL ENOUGH ENTITY OR PERSON IN TRANSFORMATION SHOUTING AN JUTSU'**

(Side Notes)

Notes: over 5'000 views so far 5'309 to be exact the story also has ben favorited 67 times has 83 Followers and 28 reviews it also belongs to 1 community all in all I think I am doing a good job so far writing it

Updates

Lightning Thief Arc

Chapter Five. Leaving Yancy and Weird shit happening

The next afternoon that Anko, Andi and Naruto faced after overhearing some interesting things from Grover and Mr. Brunner was complete madness and they were relieved when they finally got out of that blasted three-hour Latin Exam which Naruto and Anko did well on Andi just managed to get by. "Three hours of that madness is finally over thank the Kami" said Naruto "Ugh my eyes are swimming with all the Greek and Roman names I misspelled my head hurts from it" said Andi as she held her head in pain. Eventually Mr. Brunner called them all into his office most likely to discuss Andromeda being kicked out of school due to low grades and other shit Naruto and Anko going with her. "Andi Don't be discouraged about leaving Yancy its…its for the best" said Mr. Brunner in a tired voice before turning towards Naruto "What about you Naruto, Anko?" Said Mr. Brunner studying them with a suspiciously critical eye as if he knew what had transpired yesterday which he likely did.

"Since I didn't get kicked out I and Anko are sort of split between staying for Grover's sake but that wouldn't be fair to Andi Chan whom will have to go through all this again at another new school Mr. Brunner" said Naruto once again catching the scent of horses from Mr. Brunner. _Mostly Because our mission requires us to stay with Andromeda and to a certain extent Sally and Kushina until we all go to this Camp Half Blood Place Thank god mom can keep that prick Gabe in line_ thought Naruto. "I see I guess this place is not thte right place for you boys then it was only a matter of time anyway" said their favorite teacher in a resigned voice making Naruto and Anko's eyes widen while Andi's fists clenched. It was clear she was upset which was understandable when your favorite teacher in the dump of a school for rich spoiled brats was telling you that she couldn't handle it here.

Mr. Brunner seemed to realize what he had just said also and tried to correct himself "No that's not what I meant oh confound it all what I am trying to say is you're not normal you three though that's nothing to be" Mr. Brunner's hurtful though true words were cut off by a angry Andi. "Thanks, a lot sir for reminding me of my issues" she said bitterly and before Mr. Brunner could stop her or apologize as he seemed to want to do so desperately Andromeda left the room looking quite angry. "I know your trying to help her Mr. Brunner but those weren't the best words to choose however true they were" said Anko in a sympathetic tone of voice while Mr. Brunner sighed sadly. Mr. Brunner then nodded and sighed again before staring long and hard at Anko and Naruto a look before dismissing them telling them to go and comfort their lover even he wasn't blind to the threesome that had developed between the three.

On the last day of the term Naruto and Anko after packing up their own clothes mostly with the help of a Shadow Clone or two watched as Andi packed up shoving her clothes into his suitcase and after words listened to the spoiled rich brats brag to each other about where they were going in the summer. The spoiled idiots may be juvenile delinquents unlike them even if Andi through no fault of her own got here because of the shit that happened to her at schools but they were also unlike Andi and Anko but like Naruto because of his mother Kushina rich kids. One of them asked Andi where she was going in the summer and she answered her home in the summer and deciding she wasn't worth their time because of that the conversation died as quickly as it started. Anko and Naruto also decided that they were going to go with Andromeda to her home but before that they both decided that they would take care of some business with a certain friend of the three Grover underwood.

They dreaded how they were going to say goodbye to him but luckily for them Grover was on the bus they were on and they noticed how much Grover fidgeted nervously during the whole bus ride. It was almost like he was expecting something dangerous to happen and come out out after them he had been like that ever since they all left campus together and they had a feeling why that was so Andi decided to break it to him first. "Looking for Kindly ones Grover?" Asked Andi in a playful voice and like them getting a chuckle out of it when Grover jumped up in his seat in alarm "Wha…What do you mean?" He stuttered out. So Anko told him point blank that they overheard the conversation between him and Mr. Brunner yesterday making Grover groan and panic.

"Just how much did you hear you three?" He asked eyes twitching "Oh more than enough so vegan boy what is this summer solstice deagdline you two were talking about" said Anko her voice deadly yet playful at the same time. They watched him panic even more Naruto sighed "is this a bit much for you Grover?" Asked Naruto in concern as Grover winced "Look guys I was just worried for you I mean hallucinating about demon math teachers" Grover paused as he realized what he just said. "Grover…" groaned out Anko and Andi both especially Anko amused at Grover's antics just like Naruto was and Grover quickly continued with his hurried explanation/lie as to what he and Mr. Brunner had been doing. "and I was just telling Mr. Brunner that maybe you guys were overstressed or something because there was no such person as Mrs. Dodds and…" Naruto decided to cut him off.

"Dude you suck at lying" said Naruto bluntly making Grover splutter and his ears turn pink like usual while Anko and Andi laughed or giggled Grover then sighed and reached into one of his shirt pockets he fished out a business card. Though it was hard for Naruto and Andi to make out Anko did and eventually they did to while Andi wondered what this Camp Half Blood place was Anko and Naruto knew their mission would be getting even more interesting sooner rather than later. "What's Camp Half…" began Andi but Grover frantically cut her off "Don't say it out loud it my Summer address lets just leave it at that when I am not busy working for my bosses" said Grover. Naruto and Anko narrowed their eyes wondering if saying certain words or names led to bad things in this dimension as Grover seemed to be trying to protect them just then while Andi just look depressed and they guessed her train of thought.

"Okay so I guess this is the address to your mansion than" said Andi a bit depressed but Grover's answers surprised them all "or if you need me at all" said Grover in a certain manner that instantly caught their attention. "Why would we need you Mr. Bully Victim?" Anko said in disbelief and Grover blushed brightly "Look guys the truth is I kind of have to protect you all three of you" he said making them stare at Grover. While Anko and Naruto had more of a feeling as to what his words meant, a confused Andi asked what exactly he was protecting them from but before he could answer things began to happen. There was a huge grinding noise under their feet and black smoke poured out from the dashboard and the whole bus was filled with a smell like rotten eggs the driver cursed and brought the bus to the side of the highway.

After a few moments passed everyone was told to get off and they did filing outside with the other passengers and that was when things began to get weird.

End of Chapter

Hoped you all liked it and see you all next time


	6. Chapter 6

Naruto Son of Artemis and Kyubi

Legends

"Conversation"

'Using an Jutsu'

SHOUTING

'SHOUTING AN JUTSU'

 _Thoughts/Documents Being Read/Narrative or Flashback Dialogue_

 _"_ _Flashback Conversation"_

 _'Flashback using an Jutsu'_

 _FLASHBACK SHOUTING_

 _'FLASHBACK SHOUTING AN JUTSU'_

 **Powerful enough entity or person in transformation speaking**

 **'** **Powerful enough entity or person in transformation using an Jutsu'**

 **POWERFUL ENOUGH ENTITY OR PERSON IN TRANSFORMATION SHOUTING**

 **'** **POWERFUL ENOUGH ENTITY OR PERSON IN TRANSFORMATION SHOUTING AN JUTSU'**

(Side Notes)

Notes: Hope you enjoy the chapter

Updates

Lightning Thief Arc

Chapter Six. Fate and other Happenings

After a few moments of checking the engines the driver said that they would have to all get off the bus which had broken down and they did getting outside with everybody else. They were on a stretch of country road no place you would notice if you didn't break down there on their side was nothing but maple trees and litter from passing vehicles. On the other side of the road across four lanes of asphalt simmering with afternoon heat was an old fashioned fruit stand "talk about being in the middle of nowhere right guys" joked Naruto getting giggles from Andi and a snort from Anko. Naruto and Anko then took a closer look at the fruit stand on the other side of the street the stuff on sale looked really good heaping boxes of bloodred cherries and apples, walnuts and apricots, jugs of cider in a claw-foot tub of ice.

Their where no customers just three old ladies sitting in rocking chairs in the shade of a maple tree knitting the biggest pair of socks Anko, Andi or Naruto had ever seen in fact they were as big as sweaters whom wears socks that big outside of giants. Anko and Naruto immediately knew that the ladies were not humans from the energy they sensed but it was not Yoki they sensed rather it was pure Seikoki they felt coming from the ladies. They knew they were divine entities and the three old ladies just sitting there in their fruit stand making socks with the lady on the right and left knitting and the one in the middle holding a enormous basket of electric blue yarn. The thing that caught their attention was how the three ladies if you could call these divine beings in hiding that giving how good gods were at shapeshifting and the food they had looked good as well.

They had heaping boxes of blood red cherries as well as apples, walnuts and apricots plus jugs of cider in a claw foot tub of ice there were no customers currently shopping at the stand and the three-ancient looking woman sitting in rocking chairs were staring at them amused expressions on their faces. "Hey Grover…" whatever Naruto was about to say died on his throat as he saw how panicked and frightened the Yokai in hiding was at the sight of the three-woman making Anko, Andi and Naruto in turn a bit nervous. "You Ok Grover?" Asked a worried Andi of Grover noticing how all color had drained from his face and that his nose was twitching indicating he knew what the beings were and that they could be dangerous. "Tell Me are they looking at you two they are aren't they?" He asked in a panicked scared tone of voice and the three saw the Ancient woman look annoyed at that.

Both Naruto and Anko could clearly sense that The three woman were very powerful easily SS ranked beings more powerful than his mother Artemis closer to or surpassing his mother Kyubi in terms of power. "Yeah Weird huh? You think those socks would fit me?" Asked Andi in a joking manner and Anko adding on with her own commentary "Not likely they would fit only the fattest and ugliest of men on Earth" said Anko laughing with Andi a bit. "Not Funny you two not Funny at all" said a panicked paled Grover as he stared at the woman in fear remembering that Grover was supposed to be protecting them Anko and Naruto had a feeling this was one of the things he was supposed to be protecting them from. "What is eating you?" Said Naruto and Grover only pointed to the old ladies when suddenly the old lady in the middle took out a huge pair of scissors gold and silver long bladed reminding them of sheers.

They heard Grover "were getting on the bus guys come on" said Grover his voice panicked "what it's like a thousand degrees there!" Exclaimed Andi as Naruto asked Grover if he actually liked the heat. Not answering Grover pried the doors open and climbed inside the bus while they stayed behind for a bit across the street the three old ladies were still watching them as the middle one cut the yarn. They could hear the snip across the street across four lanes of traffic her two friends balled up the electric blue socks and then it occurred to Naruto and Anko whom these three old ladies might possibly be and they paled as well. "Come on lets go see Grover before he pisses himself don't want to watch the fates anymore" said Anko a bit paled like Andi now was. Once the bus got going Andi, Anko and Naruto turned towards Grover and confronted him "those were the fates weren't they Grover?" Said Naruto his voice alarmed and Grover nodded a bit weakly staring at the three in surprise.

"So whose going to die it better not be somebody I know or hell is going to break out" snarled Naruto as Grover began to seemingly talk to himself "this is not happening I don't want this to be like the last time" Grover Said. They wondered what he meant as Grover continued ignoring Andi's surprised comment of what last time? "Always Six grade most never get passed Six grade Let me walk you three to your homes I promise I won't be much of a bother" said Grover. The Demigod, Hebi Onna and Half God Half Biju nodded to each other Anko and Andi giving Naruto a look that said he would be explaining things to Grover not them and Naruto sighed before nodding a yes in response.

End of Chapter

Sorry for the short chapter but that's how I wrote it sorry if it upsets you just don't flame me


	7. Chapter 7

Naruto Son of Artemis and Kyubi

Legends

"Conversation"

'Using an Jutsu'

SHOUTING

'SHOUTING AN JUTSU'

 _Thoughts/Documents Being Read/Narrative or Flashback Dialogue_

 _"_ _Flashback Conversation"_

 _'Flashback using an Jutsu'_

 _FLASHBACK SHOUTING_

 _'FLASHBACK SHOUTING AN JUTSU'_

 **Powerful enough entity or person in transformation speaking**

 **'** **Powerful enough entity or person in transformation using an Jutsu'**

 **POWERFUL ENOUGH ENTITY OR PERSON IN TRANSFORMATION SHOUTING**

 **'** **POWERFUL ENOUGH ENTITY OR PERSON IN TRANSFORMATION SHOUTING AN JUTSU'**

(Side Notes)

Notes: The story so far has 10'759 views, 36 reviews, 89 Favorites, 114 Followers and belongs to 1 Community thus far glad you all like it so much

Lightning Thief Arc

Chapter Seven: Explanations and meeting Gabe

The rest of the bus ride they listened to Grover freaking out to himself the whole way amd s pot was not a surprise to them that Grover also had to go bathroom as when he got upset he frequently had to go bathroom. After getting off the bus thus Grover immediately went to the Bathroom at the bus station while Naruto and the girls decided to get a taxi as Andromeda hailed a cab. "East One-Hundred-and-fourth and first" Andi told the driver and while the Driver was not looking Naruto summoned a Shadow Clone earning him a curious look from Andi and knowing one from Anko as they got into the Cab. "I made as you saw a Shadow Clone to explain things to Grover you know how he will likely freak out at us not being here giving how he was supposed to be protecting us" said Naruto.

Andi nodded in understanding learning under Anko and Naruto had truly helped her in so many ways "You know that is likely going to give him a heart attack I feel bad enough about leaving Grover behind" said Andi. "I understand Andi Chan but Grover can't come with us to your mothers apartment and it is time he knows what I can do now tell us a bit about Sally San" said Naruto. Andromeda nodded and began to tell "My mom's name is Sally Jackson and she is the best person in the world she also proves my theory that the best people have the rottenest luck" said Andi and Naruto listened in curiosity as she continued to explain Sally and her situation to him and Anko. Meanwhile Grover just came out of the bathroom and looked around for his three friend and he only spotted Naruto whom had his arms crossed and a amused look on his face as Grover walked over to him with a befuddled expression on his face.

"Hey Naruto where are Anko and Andi don't they usually hang out with you?" Asked Grover "They went to Andi's home don't worry though I am with them" Said what appeared to be Naruto Grover's eyes immediately widened and he gave Naruto a disbelieving look. "What? How can that be possible you are right here!" Grover exclaimed loudly as possible without shouting as he started to freak out again the Shadow Clone of Naruto rolled its eyes before continuing to explain things to Grover. "Grover Mr. Brunner was right Andi, Anko and the boss are not normal and what you are seeing is part of what he can do thanks to one of my moms" said Naruto. Grover began to sweat under what mayr or not be Naruto's gaze "Grover things have been going on lately and is has been going on most of Andi Chan's life for the boss and Anko Chan on the other hand think this stuff is a bit normal the things with people trying to kill you" said the Naruto in front of him.

Naruto than looked around them to see that the bus station was now completely empty everyone having left a while ago before the Shadow Clone not that Grover would know what it was continued to speak. "The boss is not normal because in addition to being able to make Shadow Clones like me and other kinds of clones he has powers that are quite rare in this world not to mention he and Anko Chan are bit different from Andi Chan" said the Naruto. "But rest assured young Yokai we are on your side as both Naruto and Anko want to protect their girlfriend like you want to" said the Naruto clone as Grover just decided to call it. Its form then faltered a bit then it smiled waved goodbye and vanished in a poof of smoke leaving behind Grover with a look of surprise on his face "No way" muttered Grover in shock to himself.

The trio made it to Andi's apartment and Andi looked up at the apartment nervously which was caught on by Anko and Naruto whom narrowed their eyes having heard a bit of what they gathered to be Andi's mixed home life half of it was nice thanks to his mom. However the other half of it thanks to a fellow named Gabe was not from what she told her harem sister and boyfriend. "Naruto, Anko are you sure you want to come in smelly Gabe is a real jerk and I am sure he will not be any different to either you Naruto or especially you Anko oh and Anko please don't kill him no matter how tempting he will make it" said Andi in a pleading voice. Naruto nodded while Anko whom was not dressed any differently than she normally did checked the Genjutsu which she constantly had on that disguised her pointy ears as normal ones.

"Don't worry I wont permanently harm him though if he calls Anko Chan a slut or mistreats you severely in any way I cant make any promises" said Naruto whom like Anko couldn't figure out why Andi's mother was married to the jerk. "I am getting a bad feeling about this" Andi said as they entered the building and made their way to the apartment eventually making their way into it as well. Andi hoped her mom would be home so she could finally introduce her lovers but instead it was Gabe and his friends playing poker while the television played ESPN as chips and bear were strewn all over the carpet. _Wow it is worse than I expected_ thought Naruto and Anko at once with deadpanned expressions on their faces as without even hardly looking up Gabe spoke around his cigar after briefly leering at Anko. "So your home whom is your loser friends?" Asked Gabe "Naruto where is my mom" asked Andi "working you got any cash?" Practically demanded Gabe making Andi roll her eyes and Naruto and Anko stare in disbelief wondering how this guy got married.

Meanwhile Andi noticed Gabe had put on weight he looked like in fact a tuskless walrus in thrift store clothes and had about three hairs on his head all combed over his bald scalp as if that somehow managed to make him attractive. Gabe as a job managed the Electronics Mega Mart in Queens but he the lazy bastard stayed home most of the time it was a wonder why he hadn't been fired yet. He just kept on collecting paychecks spending the money on cigars that made Andi and now Naruto and Anko Nauseous and on beer of course always beer he also expected whenever Andi was home she would provide him his gambling funds. He called it their little secret meaning if she told her mother he would punch her light out or worse as she was not technically his child and a rather attractive girl.

Anko and Naruto were barely restraining themselves from killing the filthy human right there but Andi's pleading looks made them very reluctantly back off as she responded "I don't have any cash" said Andi. As the man raised a greasy eyebrow while once more leering at Anko whom his two friends were giving wary looks they associated her with the more dangerous elements of New York City Naruto recalled how Andi had jokingly told them Gabe could smell money but not much else which struck them as odd. "You took a taxi from the bus station" began Gabe "probably paid with a twenty got six seven bucks in change somebody expects to live under this roof she ought to carry her own weight am I right Eddie?" Said Gabe looking at his "Friend". Eddie the super of the apartment building looked at Andi with a twinge of sympathy before replying to Gabe "Come on Gabe the kid just got here" said Eddie "Am I Right?" Stated Gabe this time as more of a demand of his gambling friend.

Eddie just scowled into his bowl of pretzels as he nodded while the other two guys Naruto and Anko noted passed gas in perfect harmony with the scowl as Eddie Nodded a reluctant yes to Gabe's demand. "Fine I hope you lose" said Andi before Either Anko or Naruto could stop her and handed Gabe over a twenty not wanting her friends and mentors to get in trouble she didn't believe in using her powers that way on normal humans no matter how much scum they were. Before anything could be said or done Naruto with a grin suddenly on his face put his hand on Andi's shoulder before the money left it and Andi mentally smirked as she saw the gleam in Naruto's eyes. "How bout I play you can take my money if I lose" said Naruto as Anko and Andi smirked they knew from experience and a lot of others at school did too that Naruto never lost at card games or in gambing in general and looked forward to seeing Gabe getting owned.

End of Chapter

Hope you liked it see you all next time remember no flames


	8. Chapter 8

Naruto Son of Artemis and Kyubi

Legends

"Conversation"

'Using an Jutsu'

SHOUTING

'SHOUTING AN JUTSU'

 _Thoughts/Documents Being Read/Narrative or Flashback Dialogue_

 _"_ _Flashback Conversation"_

 _'Flashback using an Jutsu'_

 _FLASHBACK SHOUTING_

 _'FLASHBACK SHOUTING AN JUTSU'_

 **Powerful enough entity or person in transformation speaking**

 **'** **Powerful enough entity or person in transformation using an Jutsu'**

 **POWERFUL ENOUGH ENTITY OR PERSON IN TRANSFORMATION SHOUTING**

 **'** **POWERFUL ENOUGH ENTITY OR PERSON IN TRANSFORMATION SHOUTING AN JUTSU'**

(Side Notes)

Notes: Next Chapter in the story enjoy

Lightning Thief Arc

Chapter Eight: Gabe Gets Owned and meeting Sally Jackson

"What a brat like you?" Said Gabe clearly doubting Naruto whom Grinned "what afraid of getting beat by a kid?" Smirked Naruto "besides I got a hundred Dollars, are you going to pass up on that Gabe?" Taunted Naruto showing Gabe the money. Naruto, Anko and Andi held back laughs at Gabe's expression torn between anger and Greed as he eyed Naruto's money with also a bit of a contemplating look on his face. Clearly Gabe thought he could win and rub it in Naruto's face causing Andi, Naruto and Anko a great deal of amusement "Fine…sit down and play" said Gabe greed clearly on his face "Good I will" said Naruto sitting down with Gabe and Company. However, he leaned over to Andi and Anko "This should be over soon you two should get settled in after all Andi Chan this is your place" said Naruto soon the Poker Game began as Andi and Anko nodded and left.

Both hoped that Gabe for both different and the same reasons hoped Gabe would lose badly to Naruto he slammed the door to his room that she took Anko into that really wasn't her room during school months it was Gabe's study after all if you could even call it that. The man didn't study anything in there except old Car magazines but Gabe did love shoving Andi's stuff all in the closet. Then he left his muddy boots on her windowsill and did his best to make her place smell like nasty cologne and cigars and stale beer amongst other nasty smelling things that Gabe did or and put in there. Anko wrinkled her nose in disgust at the stench and fumed as she planned Gabe's murder over what she had seen so far it wouldn't surprise her if Gabe was a wife beater and child abuser by what she had seen so far.

Both she and Naruto had illusions over their pointed ears that made them look like normal human ones to most people so far, they had fooled even Mr. Brunner and Grover and obviously fooled Gabe. Andi dropped her suitcase on her bed and tried to smile in home sweet home both she and Anko thought about stuff and talked as time passed they didn't know how much time until they looked at the clock. They soon began to leave the room but heard two things just as they reached the door first was Gabe's crying out in dismay like the sore loser he was and another females voice calling Andi it seemed Andi's mom was home. "I hope she doesn't mind you Anko Chan but mom is usually open minded about most things" said Andi as she and Anko left the room to greet Andi's mom.

Anko stared at the beautiful woman now hugging her and Naruto's girlfriend in disbelief wondering how the hell did stinky fat ass Gabe get her to marry him and why as she tightly hugged Andi. "I can't believe it you have grown since Christmas Andromeda" said the woman whom must be the Sally Jackson Andi had told them about quite often "thanks mom" said Andi as Sally put down a bag of candy that Anko could smell. "So who is your friend beating everyone at Poker Andi?" Asked Sally "Naruto Uzumaki he is my boyfriend" said Andi with a blush though she could clearly see Sally was a bit shaken as she stared at Anko's ears for a bit. _How could she see them she clearly saw them_ thought both Anko and Andi in surprise and Anko before an amused look crossed Sally's face as she hugged Andi again.

"oh my little girl is all grown up getting herself a man at her age" said Sally before giving Anko a look that clearly told them she could see what Anko was but was playing along to keep things normal "Whom is she?" Asked Sally. "My girlfriend me and her both share Naruto mom please don't judge us for that and I know Anko is eccentric but don't judge her for how she dresses" said Andi hoping her mom didn't mind her unusual relationship with Anko and Naruto. However, Sally seemed to accept this "good to know you have friends that are this close to you Andromeda" said Sally softly as she hugged Andi again as Anko watched her and Andi talk about school not mentioning the happenings at the museum but clearly Sally knew something happened there. "Did something scare you Andi" giving Andi than Anko's ears looks Anko winced clearly realizing this woman was immune to Illusions and could see through them.

"No mom but whatever did happen seems to revolve around me, Anko Chan and Naruto Kun" said Andi as Sally's eyes widened clearly she knew more than she let on suddenly from the other room Gabe's shout was heard. HEY SALLY HOW ABOUT SOME BEAN DIP HUH? Shouted Gabe and the three woman's moods darkened though Anko looked like she wanted to kill Gabe and was subconsciously leaking killing Intent. Sally gave her a look that told her she thought Gave wasn't worth the effort calming down Anko while Andi had her own thoughts _figures even if he is beaten he is still a jerk_ thought Andi. OH NEVER MIND YOUR BRAT OF A FRIEND GOT IT FOR US! Shouted a distraught sounding Gave causing Anko and Andi to smile _I so owe you for this Naruto_ thought Andi.

"I have a surprise for you Andi were going to the beach" said Sally "Montauk?" Asked Andi in excitement and surprised joy "three nights" same cabin said Sally nodding to Andi. "When and can Anko Chan and Naruto Kun come?" Said Andi happily not believing that she could go to that place they hadn't been to Montauk the last two summers because Gabe claimed there was not enough money. She seemed to be deep in thought before looking at Anko with a stern expression on her face before turning her gaze once more to Andi "I don't see the problem with that I could get to know your romantic partners" she said in a teasing voice getting Andi to grin. They then left the room to see a steaming Gabe and a smirking Naruto as Gabe's friends looked at the blonde in awe.

Sally froze for a bit as she likely saw Naruto's inhuman features namely his Whiskers and Pointed ears disguised by Illusions that she could clearly see through "You three where in there a long time" said Gabe. "Oh, we were just talking about the trip" Sally said happily as Gabe's eyes got small "The Trip you mean you were serious about that!" He exclaimed and for a moment Andi thought he wouldn't let them go. "Don't worry I will make enough seven-layer dip for the whole weakened Gabe so he will let us go he is just worried about the money" said Sally giving Gabe a look as he softened his own look a bit. "So, this money for your trip it comes right out of your clothes budget because I lost most of mine to this brat" the fat man said while pointing his pudgy finger at Naruto whom had an innocent look on his face.

"Yes Honey" said Sally "And you won't take my car anywhere but there and back okay" demanded Gabe "we'll be careful" said Sally as Gabe scratched his double chin "maybe if you hurry with that seven layer dip and maybe if the kid apologizes for interrupting my poker game" he said looking at Andi as if him losing money was her fault. _Maybe if I kick you in your soft spot and make you sing soprano for a week_ thought Andi viciously before she looked at her mom and it was a silent agreement that they would be nice to Gabe for this to work. "I'm sorry I am really sorry I interrupted your incredibly important Poker game please go back to it right now" said Andi Gabe narrowed his eyes at her trying to detect sarcasm in her voice. Finding none he turned to Naruto "no more money for you now go away" Naruto just shrugged grinned counted his winnings and headed over to Andi, Anko and Sally whom told him he and Anko were coming with them.

"Are you sure you don't mind us coming?" Said Naruto and Sally nodded that she didn't mind them coming "yes you and Anko are Andromeda's lovers so you must be good people I don't mind" said Sally. "Ok then guess I am paying for us all with my winnings I won 500 from Gabe over there after all" said Naruto as Gabe started to complain about that fact all three ladies smiled as they heard this and Sally Thanked him. "Once we or on the way to Montauk we can talk about each other and maybe what happened at the museum okay?" The look on her face was all three even Naruto knew that she had a feeling that more had happened there than what Andi had been willing to tell her. "Naruto, Anko do we need to go to your place for you to pack?" She asked and both individuals simply smiled and shook their head and she looked confused before shrugging herself and eventually after Sally and Andi packed they left in Gabe' very surprisingly cool car a 78 Camaro.

Gabe saw them off with a threat that if things happened to his car bad things would happen to them as they drove off into the distance heading for Montauk.

End of Chapter


	9. Chapter 9

Naruto Son of Artemis and Kyubi

Legends

"Conversation"

'Using an Jutsu'

SHOUTING

'SHOUTING AN JUTSU'

 _Thoughts/Documents Being Read/Narrative or Flashback Dialogue_

 _"_ _Flashback Conversation"_

 _'Flashback using an Jutsu'_

 _FLASHBACK SHOUTING_

 _'FLASHBACK SHOUTING AN JUTSU'_

 **Powerful enough entity or person in transformation speaking**

 **'** **Powerful enough entity or person in transformation using an Jutsu'**

 **POWERFUL ENOUGH ENTITY OR PERSON IN TRANSFORMATION SHOUTING**

 **'** **POWERFUL ENOUGH ENTITY OR PERSON IN TRANSFORMATION SHOUTING AN JUTSU'**

(Side Notes)

Notes: story has 42 reviews, 137 followers, 109 Favorites, 15'157 Views and belongs to 1 community all in all a good job if I say so myself

Updates

3/18/17: Changed the chapter Title

Lightning Thief Arc

Chapter Nine: Dreams, Fights and a New Lover

It was storming outside and everybody was asleep and Andi, Anko and Naruto were having the same exact dream it was storming on the beach and three beautiful animals a white horse a golden eagle and a pitch-black raven were trying to kill each other. Well at least the eagle and horse where but the raven was not doing much it just hovered in midair watching the two fight and only with a mild look of interest. Of course, much to Naruto and Anko's dismay but not surprise as they knew exactly whom the animals represented rather than try to stop the two other animals it would attack at certain times. _Just like Hades no wonder Melinoe Chan is driven crazy by Hades Jiji_ thought Anko and Naruto of the father of one of Naruto's lovers they had informed Andi of her and it sort of weirded Water girl out but she had no problem with the Goddess of Ghosts.

The Eagle swooped down and slashed at the horse's muzzle with its huge talons then the horse reared up and kicked at the eagle's wings then the raven decided to claw at the eagle a bit before doing the same to the horse. As they fought the ground rumbled and a monstrous voice chuckled somewhere beneath the earth goading the animals to fight harder both Anko and Naruto had a sinking feeling whom the voices owner was but didn't want to think that was true. And ran forwards suddenly shocking Naruto and Anko whom had a feeling she was trying to stop them fighting. However, the problems were that not only was this a dream or more accurately Anko and Naruto suspected a Vision but Andi was running in slow motion and would be too late to stop the now teaming up Eagle and Raven from double teaming the Horse Andi had enough and screamed NO!.

Just then the three of them awoke all covered in sweat though Andi was likely convinced it was just a dream Anko and Naruto knew better and outside it really was storming the kind of storm that cracks tree's and blows down houses. Anko and Naruto thanked their makers that there were no Animals fighting in the beach or rather the beings those animals represented just lightning making false daylight and twenty foot waves pounding the dunes like artillery. Though much to their shock everyone occasionally saw that the lightning was covered in black fire or sometimes they also saw steaming hot water fly up into the sky but it was a sickly black color. With the next Thunderclap Andi's mom awoke and she sat up wide eyed and said Hurricane everybody knew this was crazy long island normally never sees hurricanes this early in the summer but the ocean seems to have forgotten or rather Anko and Naruto knew certain gods were throwing a great fit over something for some reason.

Over the roar of the wind they all suddenly hear a distant bellow an angry tortured scream that seriously alarmed Anko and Naruto then a much closer noise like mallets in the sand a desperate familiar voice yelling and pounding on the cabin door. Sally instantly sprang out of her bed in her nightgown and threw open the lock Grover stood framed in the doorway against a backdrop of pouring rain but he was in what Andi, Anko and Naruto assumed to be in his true form. Instead of normal human legs like what he normally showed them Grover had the legs of a goat "Searching all night what were you three thinking" exclaimed Grover and Sally they noted looked at Grover in shock and then had a look that clearly showed she knew what he was and feared why he came.

She then gave Andi a sad look so "I have a feeling what happened at school and why you didn't tell me everything I am not happy but I understand Andromeda now we have to get you three someplace special" said Sally in a sad voice. OH GREAT PAN ITS RIGHT BEHIND ME AND WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL HER?! Shouted Grover "because we couldn't there was an ordinary mortal present and what is chasing you Grover San" said Naruto in a serious voice. Meanwhile Sally had dressed Andi in a rain jacket and got two one for Naruto and one for Anko she turned towards them all determination on her face. GET TO THE CAR ALL OF YOU GO! She shouted in a way that left no room for argument and Andi, Anko, Grover and Naruto all did hurry towards the car.

Well Andi, Anko and Naruto plus Sally ran Grover in actuality didn't run per say being goat like he was trotting towards it shaking his shaggy hindquarters and his story about a muscular disorder made sense suddenly to his friends. It would explain why he walked and ran so strangely especially when the school cafeteria served his favorite food he was after all a Satyr and they didn't move like they did. "Yep we have entered the twilight zoon alright but I do wonder what is coming after us whatever it is I can sense is decently powerful enough to scare Grover obviously" said Naruto to himself. Meanwhile in the Underworld Melinoe was glaring at her father Hades for sending the Minotaur after her lovers the Ghost Goddess was very pissed of about that in fact.

She had met Naruto and Anko first when visiting New York City on a self-imposed vacation without her father's knowledge and quickly fell for the Half God Half Biju and Yokai she even accepted the Water girl as a fellow lover of Naruto's. Of course, Hades hadn't been too all happy when he heard about this the hypocrite but Persephone was thrilled _Please Naruto Kun, Andi Chan and Anko Chan be alright_ thought the Goddess.

End of Chapter

Sorry it was short but I do hope you enjoyed the latest chapter in this story no flames please.


	10. Chapter 10

Naruto Son of Artemis and Kyubi

Legends

"Conversation"

'Using an Jutsu'

SHOUTING

'SHOUTING AN JUTSU'

 _Thoughts/Documents Being Read/Narrative or Flashback Dialogue_

 _"_ _Flashback Conversation"_

 _'Flashback using an Jutsu'_

 _FLASHBACK SHOUTING_

 _'FLASHBACK SHOUTING AN JUTSU'_

 **Powerful enough entity or person in transformation speaking**

 **'** **Powerful enough entity or person in transformation using an Jutsu'**

 **POWERFUL ENOUGH ENTITY OR PERSON IN TRANSFORMATION SHOUTING**

 **'** **POWERFUL ENOUGH ENTITY OR PERSON IN TRANSFORMATION SHOUTING AN JUTSU'**

(Side Notes)

Notes: Next Chapter in the story enjoy

Lightning Thief Arc

Chapter Ten: Late Night drives and Newcomer's

The Car holding the group tore through the night along the dark country roads as wind slammed against the Cameo and rain lashed against the windshield no one knew how Sally could see anything but she kept her foot on the gas. Naruto looked at Grover oddly as he beheld once more his goat legs causing him to sigh having always known to a extent what Grover was due to his and Anko's heightened senses. "So you and mom know each other?" Said Andi to Grover not able to stay silent in this situation Grover's eyes briefly flitted to the rearview mirror though their were no cars behind them. "Not exactly I mean we never met in person but she knew that I was watching you" said Grover "watching me?" Inquired Andi in a cautious somewhat harsh voice that made Grover sigh in depression.

"Keeping tabs on you making sure you were okay but I was not faking being your friend Andi nor was I faking being the friend of Naruto or Anko" said Grover in a determined voice Andi smiled and nodded. With them joining them just as they had been leaving the cabin back in Montauk beach was the gray haired gray eyed immortal due to a certain sicko's exterminations on her back in the Elemental Nation Low A ranked Kunoichi Demigod known as Karasuba. She had been introduced as one of Naruto's lovers to a shocked Sally and Grover having tracked down Naruto after being ordered by the Hokage to link up with them in this dimension. Karasuba had a very bored expression on her face as she longingly stared into the distance while she held her Half Celestial Bronze Half Chakra steel No-Dachi in her lap that was a gift from her father Ares.

The even more bloodthirsty than Anko Half Greek Demigod looked at her companions in this car thing with a bored expression dressed in her typical garb a pitch-black leather top a black miniskirt and black stockings. "So um what kind of Yokai are you anyways Grover?" Said asked Andi whom sat to the right of Grover behind them sat Anko and Karasuba "That really does not matter right now Andi" stated Grover in a semi frantic tone of voice. Grover then gazed behind him worriedly. Looking out the back windows with a scared look on his face causing Karasuba and Anko to grin in anticipation of a fight. It should be known that Karasuba was very much like the God Ares in fact in behavior a female version of him in fact though she was a much better strategist then him.

Karasuba inherited her father's aptitude for war and battle and has his superhuman strength and had a greatly enhanced Killing Intent and had the ability to induce hatred and rage in others. She also had the Weapon Release or Bukiton power that granted her control and power over weapons not just her own but others as well such as blessing or cursing them she also had a high Fire Release affinity. "It does not matter from the waist down my best down is a donkey-" Andi's comment was cut off by a loud offended sounding bleat from Grover and all could tell Andi's donkey comment really annoyed him. GOAT! Shouted Grover in annoyance "What?" Stated a confused Andromeda Jackson and Naruto decided to help her out after getting his laughter under control.

"Andi remember Mr. Brunner's "myth's"? well Grover's a Satyr half man half Goat" said Naruto "So Mr. Brunner's Myth's are" Andi started to trail off seeing the Grin on Naruto's face as he looked back at her and Grover from the front. "You actually paid attention to his lessons lets throw a party!" Teased Naruto causing Anko and Karasuba to laugh as Andi glared at him "Ok I will knock it off but seriously with how Grover reacted to your donkey comment I am assuming other Satyr's would react even worse" said Naruto. Andi blushed while Grover bleeted again "I thought It didn't matter" said Andi lamely and Naruto sighed "Well obviously, they did" said Anko suddenly with as much sarcasm as possible in her voice. "Wait so that meant that what Mr. Brunner was teaching us was to prepare us for what me you Anko Chan and now Karasuba Chan would face in the future?" Stated Andi.

"Pretty much that's the case" said Grover whom like Andi didn't know exactly what Karasuba was though they had their own suspicions as to what she was "Cool so that mean your lands monsters will get to meet my blade" said a excited sounding Karasuba with a bloodthirsty smile. Anko also looked excited at the prospect of a good fight as did Naruto though Grover and Andi didn't look as enthusiastic as them. "Not only that but those three old ladies were the fates and not myths and neither was Mrs. Dodds" said Grover "So you now admit their was a Mrs. Dodds" said Andi pointing her finger accusingly at Grover. "Of course," said Grover looking a tad guilty "So what's the point of hiding the fact that she was real from us Grover?" Asked Naruto in curiosity "The less you know the fewer monster you will attract Grover" said like that should be obvious to them.

"After all why else do we put the mist over the humans eyes we hoped that like them you would think the kindly ones were a hallucination but due to unforeseen circumstances it was no good you still knew" said Grover. "Who I wait a minute what do you mean by that Grover?" Said Andi "Yeah you sort of have my attention as well" said Naruto just as a weird bellowing noise was heard again that had been heard infrequently during the frantic drive. So whatever was chasing them was still on their tails which caused Karasuba and Anko to grin in excitement "Everyone there is not enough time to explain everything we have to get you to safety" said a frantic Sally. "Safety from whatever is chasing us mom?" Said Andi though Anko hid her excitement for Sally's sake Karasuba was too battle happy to care.

WHOM CARES SO LONG AS IT'S A GOOD FIGHT LET THAT MONSTER COME AND TRY TO KILL ME shouted a excited Karasuba the bloodlust clearly showing in her grey eyes which she inherited form her Adept mother. "Oh, nobody much is after us just the lord of the dead and a few of his bloodthirsty minions I am sure you would fit in well with them Karasuba" said Grover sarcastically glaring at the Demigoddess

End of Chapter


	11. Chapter 11

Naruto Son of Artemis and Kyubi

Legends

"Conversation"

'Using an Jutsu'

SHOUTING

'SHOUTING AN JUTSU'

 _Thoughts/Documents Being Read/Narrative or Flashback Dialogue_

 _"_ _Flashback Conversation"_

 _'Flashback using an Jutsu'_

 _FLASHBACK SHOUTING_

 _'FLASHBACK SHOUTING AN JUTSU'_

 **Powerful enough entity or person in transformation speaking**

 **'** **Powerful enough entity or person in transformation using an Jutsu'**

 **POWERFUL ENOUGH ENTITY OR PERSON IN TRANSFORMATION SHOUTING**

 **'** **POWERFUL ENOUGH ENTITY OR PERSON IN TRANSFORMATION SHOUTING AN JUTSU'**

(Side Notes)

Notes: So far so good 20'261 Views, 50 reviews, 126 favorites, 159 Followers and the story belongs to 1 Community just to let you know the Karasuba in this story is the same Karasuba from Sekirei but modified to fit the story verse. I have changed my stories formats since starting up Naruto God of Sekirei to something new so I have "fixed" my previous chapters a bit hope it makes it easier to read now onto the story.

Lightning Thief Arc

Chapter Eleven: Fight with a Minotaur and more

GROVER! Shouted Sally Jackson in annoyance at the Satyr's comment towards Karasuba "Sorry Ms. Jackson but could you please drive faster?" asked Grover in a pleading voice "So you mean Hades Jiji is after us great I guess he really didn't like me Anko and Andi hooking up with Melinoe Chan" said Naruto. Grover and Sally stared at the boy in shock while Karasuba really looked like she wanted to meet the Ghost Goddess Grover nodded meekly staring at Naruto in shocked awe. Sally made a sudden hard left they turned onto a narrower road racing past darkened farmhouses and wooded hills and signs that read pick your own strawberries on them on white picket fences. "Where are we Going Mom" asked Andi knowing her mother was taking them someplace "To a summer camp for people like you, maybe Naruto and Ms. Karasuba I am sure they will also welcome Anko" said Sally her voice tight as she was putting on a brave face for Andi's sake.

"This is the place your father wanted you to go to" said Sally "The place you didn't want me to go all these years when you did mention it" countered Andi Sally blushed in embarrassment at that comment. "Please dear your in danger I know your lovers could handle themselves but i am not so sure you can" Andi saw the smirks on Naruto' and Anko's faces as they had trained her in the usage of her powers to a certain extent. "I would love to see this Danger try to take one of my harem sisters away and besides Kurotenshi wants a taste of some monsters blood" said Karasuba grinning madly in bloodlust. Just then Sally pulled the wheel hard to the right and they all got a brief glimpse of the figure she swerved to avoid and Karasuba and Anko grinned at what they WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT! Shouted Andi in shock sure she knew about such things but seeing them was different then just knowing.

"We're almost there" Sally aid ignoring what was going on in her car "Another mile please make it there" she whispered to herself softly They wondered what was chasing them but from the feel of it the now Low A ranked Naruto and Anko could tell it was stronger than Mrs. Dodds. Suddenly a flash of lightning a jaw rattling boom and the car virtually exploded and it was a odd feeling almost being blown up like you were weightless crushed burned and being hosed down all at the same time. Andi pried her forehead off the driver's seat in front of him as her mother called out to him and she replied she was fine while everyone got out of the burning car wreck making with Anko dragging Grover with them as they put distance between them and the soon to blow up again car. They saw a absolutely huge tree in the distance that Sally was pointing towards with her hand though they saw she looked bloodied and weakened by the accident like all of them.

"Get over that hill and you will see a big farmhouse down in the valley run and don't look back don't stop until you reach the entrance to the camp which is concealed from mortal eyes" she said. Just then the half bull half bulky muscular man visage of the minotaur was suddenly facing them illuminated by a flash of lightning as the monster roared WONDERFUL THIS IS GREAT A OPPONANT TO TEST MY BLADE AGAINST SORRY ANKO CHAN BUT I GOT THIS EVERYONE STAND BACK shouted the voice of a insane sounding Karasuba. HEY BULL MAN I AM KARASUBA KONOHA'S BLACK ANGEL DAUGHTER OF ARES! COME AND FIGHT ME HAHAHAHA she let out an insane laugh and leapt at the Minotaur. Naruto and Anko groaned but watched knowing Karasuba could handle this while Sally and Andi watched in shock at the seemingly deranged daughter of Ares Actions.

IS SHE INSANE SHE WILL GET HERSELF KILLED yelled Andi but Anko and Naruto grinned "No Kara Chan is just getting warmed up she needs this anyways" said Naruto in a serious voice. Andi and Sally stared at him in disbelief but when a Laughing Karasuba cut off the Minotaur's right arm they gaped in amazement as said armed turned into golden dust though their was the bleeding stump left of it. COME ON BULL MAN DON'T TELL ME THIS IS THE BEST YOU GOT! Shouted Karasuba catching the Minotaur's left fist with her outstretched right hand with a psychotic grin on her face. The eyes of the Minotaur opened in shock at this as Karasuba tossed the bull man over her shoulders meanwhile back with the group some newcomers have arrived.

The firs had the upper body of Mr. Brunner so Naruto was guessing the horse like Yokai was his true form next to him were two girls both likely Demigods if he was reading their aura's right and both were watching the fight along with a curious looking Mr. Brunner. The shorter of the two girls was a curly haired princess like blonde girls with grey eyes she wore a disturbed and amazed look as she gazed at the laughing Karasuba battling the Minotaur. WHY ARE YOU LETTING HER FIGHT HIM ALONE! She shouted at Naruto and company "Because Kara Chan would be very pissed if we interrupted her fight with the Monster" said Naruto. The other notably taller girl dressed in Celestial Bronze armor with dark beady eyes and long thin brown hair and for a girl a broad lean and muscular build and holding a spear snorted at the blonde's comment.

"Does it look likes she needs help Owl Girl besides I am willing to bet full well that she is one of ours" said the girl whom like the girl wore a Orange shirt underneath her armor and had Army Camouflage pants on. Said girl watched the psychotic looking Karasuba with admiration clearly in her eyes "Whom is the Demigod Naruto I don't recall seeing her a part of yours Anko's and Andi's group and I don't recall Anko being like me or Grover" said Mr. Brunner in a serious tone while he gazed at Anko's clearly visible pointy ears with a serious expression on his face. At that point Karasuba grinned howled and leapt into the air and plunged her No-Dachi into the Minotaur's chest causing it to disperse into Golden Dust As Karasuba laughed manically in victory before sheathing her blade Naruto turned to Mr. Brunner and spoke up. "That's Karasuba Chan she is a Greek Demigod and yes whatever your name is she is a Demigod but like with me and Andi I suspect I should leave the reveal of her parentage up to her dad though I have a feeling you probably have guessed whom he is" said Naruto.

Karasuba Shunshined to them and her eyes immediately met the dark eyed girls ones and the two had a stare off but wore identical smiles on their faces as they gazed at each other "Naruto and company here I am known as Chiron as for Mrs. Jackson I Chiron hereby give Sally Jackson permission to enter Camp Half Blood" said Chiron. "Those are Clarisse La Rue and Annabeth Chase daughters of Ares and Athena respectively I take it Ms. Karasuba is one of your lovers" Said Chiron and Annabeth and Clarisse stared at Naruto with Narrowed eyes as Chiron said this. "Yeah I am the lovable Baka's lover along with Andi Chan and Anko Chan I hope you two have no problem with Anko being a Hebi Onna and Naruto a Half Biju the other half of him is pure God and we do love each other after all we agreed to share him in the first place" said Karasuba a grin on her face. "Oh, and Chiron me Anko and Karasuba are from the Elemental Nations my mother's fell in love their and Kyubi Kaa Chan had a child with my divine mother and I assume based on the look on your face you know what the Kyubi is" said Naruto to a clearly shocked looking Chiron.

Chiron soon recovered _this is big one Olympus is surely going to go through some upheaval with his existence a Biju and a Goddess having a child of all things and lady Kyubi of all Biju I hope the change Naruto will bring is good_ thought Chiron. "Its Time to go to Camp Half Blood Naruto, Anko, Andi, Karasuba and Mrs. Jackson you will all be staying at the Hermes Cabin while there I look forwards to seeing whom claims you Naruto, Karasuba and Andi" said Chiron. Chiron then took the group with him as Karasuba and Clarisse talked to each other about things and Annabeth gazed curiously at the group though she gave Anko cautious looks her being a Monster and all but figured she couldn't be all bad if she hadn't harmed either Andi or tried to harm Karasuba. As the group entered Camp Half Blood change was coming to the world and Olympus knows what is going to happen because of that change would it be good or bad only time will tell about that.

End of Chapter


	12. Chapter 12

Naruto Son of Artemis and Kyubi

Legends

"Conversation"

'Using an Jutsu'

SHOUTING

'SHOUTING AN JUTSU'

 _Thoughts/Documents Being Read/Narrative or Flashback Dialogue_

 _"_ _Flashback Conversation"_

 _'Flashback using an Jutsu'_

 _FLASHBACK SHOUTING_

 _'FLASHBACK SHOUTING AN JUTSU'_

 **Powerful enough entity or person in transformation speaking**

 **'** **Powerful enough entity or person in transformation using an Jutsu'**

 **POWERFUL ENOUGH ENTITY OR PERSON IN TRANSFORMATION SHOUTING**

 **'** **POWERFUL ENOUGH ENTITY OR PERSON IN TRANSFORMATION SHOUTING AN JUTSU'**

(Side Notes)

Notes: Next Chapter in the story enjoy oh and I decided to alter the number of cabins in Camp Half Blood and who they represent for fun

Lightning Thief Arc

Chapter Twelve: In Camp

Naruto woke up in his bed in the Hermes Cabin as it was called were he and the others were staying after last night's events and in the process scaring the crap out of the blonde girl they met last night called Annabeth. Sally it should be noted had gone home despite Andi's protests about what Gabe might due to her but she insisted on doing so despite her invite to camp Half Blood because she didn't belong there. "ah don't do that!" exclaimed the blonde whom had introduced herself as Annabeth Chase a daughter of Athena "Heh sorry" he said while scratching the back of his head well they were all here expect for Karasuba whom had been claimed upon entering Camp Half Blood. Said grey haired girl was in the Ares Cabin currently with the horns of the minotaur as her spoils of war from the monster he brought a hand to his chin "So Annabeth San I guess all of that crap last night did happen" Said Naruto a grin on his face "yep I still cant believe how that companion of yours defeated the minotaur on her own" said Annabeth.

Naruto smirked "Believe it Kara Chan is powerful and knowing names have power around here I will just call it the bull freak on steroids" said Naruto Annabeth stared at him in shock before along with a observing Mr. Brunner in his true form laughing at the comment. "Good to see you too old man" said Naruto and before Annabeth could correct him Chiron merely chuckled "Good to see you are still the same Naruto I knew at Yancy" said Chiron "So how do you feel" asked the teacher of Demigods. "Like I could take Zabuza Momochi Demon of the Bloody mist and come out on top" Naruto said as he got up noticing Anko and Andi were also present along with a few curious Hermes cabin people. "Hi Naruto, Kun" said Anko making some of the present boys look at him in jealousy while Annabeth sighed wondering why three women agreed to share a single guy though she suspected it was a cultural thing from where he came from yes Chiron did explain to everyone about Naruto's homeland Andi was still asleep.

"Naruto, Anko now I will have a camper show you two around the cabins than you will come back here Annabeth please stay here and watch over Andi until she wakes up and inform her of what's going on" said Chiron. Once outside Naruto and Anko saw the place was pretty big and looked around eventually seeing the hill they or rather Karasuba fought the Minotaur at the one with the tree that Naruto had earlier unknowns to the others made him feel strange like it was cursed or unnatural and of all things calling to him. They also saw that the cabins around them were arranged in a U-Shaped Arc Chiron not noticing Naruto and Anko's small distraction called out to a familiar looking girl whom had Karasuba at her side currently engaged in a conversation "Clarisse, Miss Karasuba come over here please" said Chiron loud enough for them to hear him. Clarisse soon came over while to Anko's and a accompanying Karasuba's amusement glaring at Naruto "Clarisse I would like you to show Naruto, Anko and your new sister around the cabins I will probably have Annabeth complete the tour once Miss Jackson wakes up said Chiron "Fine got to welcome the newcomers to camp anyways" said Clarisse with an evil looking smirk.

Naruto, Anko and Karasuba all raised their eyebrows at the smirk as Naruto and Anko wore it whenever about to do a prank on somebody Naruto and Anko guessed she was the welcoming committee "Well Come on Brat" said Clarisse already walking away. They followed her to the middle of the Cabin area Chiron watching from near the Hermes Cabin in case something went wrong he had seen the smirk on Clarisse's face as well and knew what it meant before deciding it was none of his concern and heading to the Big house. "OK Listen Closely because I am only going to say this once there are 15 Cabins in all each one represents the Greek God it was made for the kids are the ones who live in them" said Clarisse. Since you Naruto have not been claimed yet and due to how unique Anko is for a camper you are staying at Cabin 11 the Hermes Cabin" Naruto nodded Hermes did shelter a lot of people so it made sense from what he knew of the god of travelers.

"And which one are you in Clarisse?" asked Naruto "The God of Wars Cabin like my new big sister Karasuba" said Clarisse pointing at a red cabin while glaring now at Naruto for a moment causing his lovers to chuckle guessing why she didn't like him "Cool" said Naruto. "Right now we have the other cabins we in addition to Hermes and Ares got Demeter, Dionysus, Athena, Apollo, Aphrodite, Hephaestus, Artemis, Hera , Zeus, Hades, Hestia, Poseidon and the Minor God Cabin" said Clarisse pointing to each one. He looked at Zeus. Hera's, Poseidon's and Hades Cabin and quirked an eyebrow they got some pretty fancy cabins for so few or literally nobody to use wondered Naruto "Now its officially time to welcome you" called out Clarisse. Making a lot of already watching nearby people look towards them knowing she was breaking in another newbie and they felt sorry for him while Karasuba and Anko watched in amusement wondering what was going to happen as she quickly reached out and tried to grab his collar.

Key word being tried she along with everybody but Anko and Karasuba watching she along with everybody else looked surprised as she merely grabbed a piece of wood instead of Naruto she knew he had substituted himself but still stumbled from surprise and fell on one knee. _What the hell?_ Thought Clarisse in shock and before she got up she felt cold metal against her neck and froze cautiously she glanced to the right and saw Naruto facing her with a smirk on his face similar to her earlier one. "For somebody born from war you sure have slow reflexes Clarisse San" said Naruto while still smirking this had the watching people talking about how he bested her of all people so easily he shocked them even more as he stepped back and offered a hand to help her up. While this was happening, Clarisse was in Deep shock _The Hell I have never been bested like that in quite some time! I can see why Big Sister and those other girls like him_ thought Clarisse she then took his hand and was pulled back up soon heading towards the Big House which they had seen Chiron heading towards.

 _I can see how one of his mothers was Lady Kyubi the other one must be Athena as much as I am loath to admit it who else could it be? And what is this odd ass feeling I am getting from looking at him now?_ Thought Clarisse. As they arrived at the Big House Chiron immediately noticed that Clarisse looked a little lost and that Karasuba and Anko were grinning madly while Naruto stood there calmly he reckoned that her Welcoming plan failed and wait was she developing a crush on the blonde? Gods he felt so sorry for him. At any rate, he was going to be hearing what happened from the other campers that had witnessed what happened between them "Back already I see since Andi according to what Annabeth believes wont probably be up until tomorrow I would like for you all to stay near here though you Clarisse can go" said Chiron. "Alright then I will just go take a nap by the big Pine tree see you later everybody" said Naruto before Chiron could stop him while Clarisse walked away with a slight pink on her cheeks.

Naruto soon arrived at the tree and sat down with his back against the big pine tree the tree had been mysteriously pulling at him the whole time and he wanted to see what it was about he idly wondered if it was cursed or something like that slowly falling asleep he laid his head against the tree and was soon fast asleep. Whenever he slept he always had dreams but this was one of the more vivid ones he had ever had he was in a large white room and not alone a girl stood across from him staring at him with shocked eyes. She had shoulder length spikey black hair and blue eyes that had freckles under them mostly under the left one and was wearing punk style clothes to him she was as beautiful as his current ladies. He wondered what to say to her before speaking out "Um hey my name is Naruto Uzumaki who are you and do you know where we are?" he asked and the girl gulped still in clear shock "my Name is Thalia Grace and we are in Limbo" said Thalia.

End of Chapter.

Hope you enjoyed the chapter


	13. Chapter 13

Naruto Son of Artemis and Kyubi

Legends

"Conversation"

'Using an Jutsu'

SHOUTING

'SHOUTING AN JUTSU'

 _Thoughts/Documents Being Read/Narrative or Flashback Dialogue_

 _"_ _Flashback Conversation"_

 _'Flashback using an Jutsu'_

 _FLASHBACK SHOUTING_

 _'FLASHBACK SHOUTING AN JUTSU'_

 **Powerful enough entity or person in transformation speaking**

 **'** **Powerful enough entity or person in transformation using an Jutsu'**

 **POWERFUL ENOUGH ENTITY OR PERSON IN TRANSFORMATION SHOUTING**

 **'** **POWERFUL ENOUGH ENTITY OR PERSON IN TRANSFORMATION SHOUTING AN JUTSU'**

(Side Notes)

Notes: \ The reason Artemis tolerates her son's Harem will be explained in Questions and Answers along with some others things that I have to address regarding Naruto's Harem and its Size Clarisse and Thalia will be sister figures despite what I initially may have indicated to you last chapter.

Lightning Thief Arc

Chapter Thirteen: Meeting Thalia Grace and Camp Happenings

"Now Hold on I know I am not dead all I did was fall against your tree as people seem to call it!" exclaimed Naruto in a bit of a panic over his situation did he anger hades more than he already has? He wondered. "Your Guess is as good as mine" Said Thalia as she shrugged "Anyways you know my name but I don't know yours" said Thalia "Oh My name is Naruto Uzumaki and I am a Half God Half Biju Nice to meet you Thalia San" said Naruto. "Nice to meet you too Naruto" Said Thalia with a smile on her face though she had a look of genuine shock on her face at what Naruto was as they shook hands Thalia sending electricity up his arms by accident surprising Naruto. That act narrowed down the list of whose kid she could be along with her powerful Chakra that he sensed while Thalia wondered how it was possible that a god and such a powerful being from another Dimension yes she had heard of the elemental Nations and knew Naruto was from there could have a kid with a god or that her father would allow them to bring said kid here.

"So you are a Demigod like my Lovers Andi Jackson and Karasuba so whom is your parent there are only so many gods whose kids can do what you just did" Said Naruto with a carefree smile Thalia blinked and gaped at what he just said. _Lovers? As in he has a harem but he seems so nice I guess they must have agreed to share him knowing how the Elemental Nations work I am not surprised_ she thought. "Zeus is my father whom is your divine parent?" said Thalia noticing that Naruto had pointy ears which she guessed were from his Biju half "Sorry my Divine mother made me swear her identity to secrecy Thalia San though my Biju mother was Kushina Uzumaki aka the Kyubi no Kitsune" Said Naruto. Thalia once again gaped that the boy had two mothers and that it was the most powerful of the Biju whom was one of his mother's _Explains why he feels so powerful wonder why he feels as if he could be my brother? What a odd feeling but a good one_ thought Thalia

"Myself, Andi Chan, Anko Chan and Karasuba Chan also arrived with a Satyr named Grover whom was my best friend from the school we went to" said Naruto GROVER! Shouted Thalia in surprise telling Naruto indirectly that she knew him. "I take it you heard of him" said Naruto "Yeah he found me, Luke and Annabeth how are they by the way" said Thalia curiously "Grover is always trying to protect me and Andi Chan but with his façade until recently as a cripple that didn't go so well" began Naruto making Thalia giggle in amusement. "Annabeth seems like a very nice girl that I would like to be friends with from what I have seen of her so far and this Luke person I haven't met yet how long have you been here anyway" asked Naruto curiously. Thalia sighed "More than five years" said Thalia making Naruto wince "Wow well since I can visit somehow guess it is due to my telepathy I guess I can visit you from time to time to keep you company" said Naruto with a smile on his face as Thalia smiled back "I would like that" she said.

"However, if you tell others about this they most likely will not believe you Naruto" said Thalia "I kind of figure that see you around I got to get going" said Naruto as he willed himself out of the tree as Thalia watched him fade away with a sad smile. Back in the normal world Naruto woke up and could see that it was morning _Didn't think I was in Limbo that long guess I need to be more aware of how time passes there if I am to do that again_ he thought. Getting up he headed towards the Big house where he saw Grover, Annabeth and Chiron there around a table with two other people he hadn't met yet. "Well I thought you disappeared" Said Chiron fully turning around to face Naruto "Oh I just fell asleep against Thalia's Tree" said Naruto Annabeth looked up in surprise as was Grover whom stared at him startled "Really I don't remember anyone telling you the name of it" said Annabeth a bit defensively

Naruto smirked as he replied "I heard it from some campers yesterday" _I am not sure if they would believe me if I told them the truth_ he thought "Anyways Naruto I would like you to meet these two" said Chiron. Naruto whom had been in his human form for quite some time as he didn't want to give anyone a scare got a good look at the two men one had a surfer's build and a lot of eyes over his body meaning he was some sort of mythical being and the other at first glance appeared to be a Fat Old man but he knew better. "These two are Argus and Mr. D respectively" Naruto just nodded having a feeling whom Mr. D was and that he looked really tired and bored "well I must say it welcome to Camp Half-Blood" said Mr. D "Nice to be here sir" said Naruto politely as he could sense the immense Seikoki in the man whom he guessed to be a god. Naruto's smile proved infectious because the man also smiled however small it was and he already had a good guess whom Mr. D was "Hmm Mr. D I know thanks to my studies a lot of Greek History so there is one guy whom would fit you Afterall you must be the wine god" said Naruto.

"Well you are a smart boy after all you are correct" said Mr. D gaining a bit of respect for the person in front of him "Wow Granny Tsunade would love you then she drinks all the time oh and since your other power is basically part of her powers I wonder if you guys are related?" said Naruto a grin on his face. Mr. D blinked a few times before laughing hard "though I have been to your world I don't really know if this Tsunade person is my kid or more likely legacy I would have to be near her to know for sure" said Mr. D though the faraway look on his face told Naruto to drop it. Naruto then turned to Grover and grinned "So Grover how are you feeling?" he asked playfully "Better but it still sucks that I was of no use to you" said Grover sadly making Naruto frown before he responded, "I am sure you will get another chance in the future" said Naruto. A while later Andi had woken up and Grover took her aside to bring her with them and it was then things got interesting so to speak Andi took a look at the end of the Table where everyone was including now Karasuba and Anko and gasped at what she thought was Mr. Brunner.

Then she saw some fat man playing a game with him the blonde-haired girl from yesterday was there leaning on the railing of the nearby porch and finally there was Naruto Kun watching the game the two men were playing together. MR. BRUNNER! Shouted Andi the Latin teacher turned in his wheelchair and smiled at her his eyes had the mischievous glint in them they sometimes got in class when he pulled a pop quiz and made all the multiple-choice questions. "Ah good Andi now we have four for Pinochle" he then offered Andi a chair to the right of Mr. D whom looked at him with bloodshot eyes and heaved a great sigh "Oh I suppose I must say it welcome to Camp Half-Blood there now don't expect me to be glad to see you" said Mr. D causing Naruto, Karasuba and Anko to chuckle at his bluntness. "Um Thanks I guess" said Andi as she scooted away from Mr. D giving her experience with Gabe and his friends she was easily able to tell when someone hit the happy juice and didn't want anything to do with him.

End of Chapter.

I hope you liked the update it has been a while I know Now for Questions and Answers

Question One: How Big will the Harem get?

Answer: I hope not to large because I am trying to limit its size this time due to obvious reasons

Question Two: Why does Artemis tolorate her sons Harem?

Answer: Because she has changed a bit from her time with Kushina aka Kyubi and is now the sort of mom whom wants as many grandbabies as possible and thinks her kid deserves a lot of love but still expects him to treat them fairly and for them to all love each other equally. Also since it is her son he is probably the only male that she would let do this because she feels that she can trust one of her blood with the love of multiple woman as one of her line would abuse them or use them strictly for their bodies and it is her son. Her hunters have a similar view after all he is their ladies' son and perhaps the one decent man on the planet in their view so what woman wouldn't be ok with being their prince's lover though they do have similar expectation to Artemis.

Question Three: Will Clarisse or Thalia be part of the harem?

Answer: No, they will not be part of the harem even Clarisse despite the wording last chapter they may play the role of sister figures for him instead and or just best friends that seemingly had a brief crush on him because of his power in Clarisse's case after all she is a daughter of war and he is powerful.

Question Four: Are you giving up on the story?

Answer: No I am not giving up on it just suffered a little writers block

That's it for Questions and Answers see you all Next Time on Naruto Son of Artemis and Kyubi peace out please review don't flame me


	14. Chapter 14

Naruto Son of Artemis and Kyubi

Legends

"Conversation"

'Using an Jutsu'

SHOUTING

'SHOUTING AN JUTSU'

 _Thoughts/Documents Being Read/Narrative or Flashback Dialogue_

 _"_ _Flashback Conversation"_

 _'Flashback using an Jutsu'_

 _FLASHBACK SHOUTING_

 _'FLASHBACK SHOUTING AN JUTSU'_

 **Powerful enough entity or person in transformation speaking**

 **'** **Powerful enough entity or person in transformation using an Jutsu'**

 **POWERFUL ENOUGH ENTITY OR PERSON IN TRANSFORMATION SHOUTING**

 **'** **POWERFUL ENOUGH ENTITY OR PERSON IN TRANSFORMATION SHOUTING AN JUTSU'**

(Side Notes)

Notes: Next Chapter in the story enjoy I am thinking about limiting the Harem to ten members also I am now using the newer version of my system of power ranks to show how powerful beings are in this story so I am updating previous chapters here are the Power ranks

E Rank

D Rank

C Rank

B Rank

A rank

S Rank

SS Rank

X Rank

Lightning Thief arc

Chapter Fourteen: Explanations and Card Games

"Annabeth" called Mr. Brunner to the blonde girls whom had been with them during this game and she came forwards as the centaur introduced her to Andi "This young lady helped watch over you earlier while you were unconsciousness" said the centaur. "Thank You" said Andi with a smile on her face as she greeted Annabeth with a smile on her face "your Welcome" said Annabeth smiling back at the girl she hoped to befriend as she wanted to get to know her better. "As you are probally aware of by now Miss Andromeda you will be staying at the Hermes Cabin until you are claimed by your parent" said Chiron smiling as he looked at his new students though he knew deep down that Naruto, Anko and Karasuba didn't need training if what he sensed was accurate. Meanwhile Naruto, Anko, Karasuba and Andi were checking out Annabeth they were particularly drawn in by her grey eyes and wondering what she would say to Naruto because he killed the Minotaur they did find her rather attractive after all.

"So you work here Mr Brunner I I mean Chiron are you really the Chiron from the Legends?" said Andromeda curiously and Chiron smiled at her nodding and Naruto and company looked impressed while Mr D and Annabeth studied them closely. But Andromeda turned towards Mr. D and spoke "Mr D. does your name stand for something I can't think of whom you would be" said Andromeda as Anko and Naruto groaned knowing their girlfriend wasn't always so quick on the uptake. Mr. D glared at her as he stopped shuffling his cards he looked at Andi like she just belched loudly "Young Lady names are powerful things you shouldn't go around using them for no reason" he said in a annoyed voice and Andi blushed in embarrassment "Oh right sorry" she said. "I must say Andromeda I am happy to see your alive still its been a while since I made a house call to potential campers I'd hate to think I've wasted my time at Yancy" said Chiron as Andi looked at him confused "House call?" she inquired

"My year at Yancy to instruct you, Naruto and Anko we have satyr's at most schools of course to keep a eye out for Demigods like yourself or people like Anko and Naruto" he gave the two a quick glance as he said that. "Grover perhaps did sense you were both something special so when he told me I decided to come upstate I convinced the other latin teacher to take a leave of absence then he met Naruto and Anko showed up and I knew that they were different though powerful three beings like yourselves in the same place is not very common" said Chiron. Andi tried to remember the beginning of the school year and then remembered their being another Latin Teacher their for her first week at Yancy than without explanation he had disappeared. Than Mr. Brunner had taken over the class and then Naruto and Anko had shown up things began to look up for the Young Demigoddess of the sea if you don't count Mrs. Dodds though Anko and Naruto seemed to get along better with the monster teacher.

"You came to Yancy just to teach me?" asked a surprised Andi and Chiron Nodded "Honestly I wasn't too sure about you at first we contacted your mother to let her know we were keeping a eye on you in case you were not ready for camp half blood never the less you made it here alive and that's always the first test" said Chiron. "Well Kara chan did kill the minotaur and without her and Naruto Kun and Anko Chan's help I might not have made it" said Andi wincing and Chiron smiled looking at the Demigoddess of Ares and two friendly Yokai with a smile on his face. "We know I am glad that you all made it in one piece and that your lovers saved you" said Chiron "Grover are you playing or not" said a now very impatient Mr. D in a annoyed voice "Yes" sir stammered Grover nervously as he took his seat at the table.

Andi for her part couldn't figure out why he was so afraid of a pudgy little man in a tiger print Hawaiian shirt "You do know how to play Pinochle" said Mr. D as he eyed Naruto suspiciously of course Andi knew Naruto didn't know but that didn't stop him from kicking the fat little man's ass. "I'm afraid not sir" said Naruto a grin on his face as he had sat down at the table and joined in on the card game some time ago during the conversation and Mr. D sighed as he cursed "of course not" her grumbled realizing how much luck and natural talent at gambling Naruto had as Naruto's girls giggled. "Well it is along with gladiator fighting and Pac-Man one of the greatest games invented by humans I would expect all civilized men to know the rules" said Mr. D "I am sure the boy can learn after all he seems to be blessed by Tyche" said a grinning Chiron as Mr. D groaned again as he lost another hand Please Chiron I would like to know though I have a feeling why I am here did you go to Yancy Academy just to teach me because of how different I am from Civilians and that I am like Karasuba?" asked Andi cautiously.

Mr. D and Annabeth looked impressed while Chiron nodded a yes to her question and Andi sighed while a highly annoyed Mr. D explained to a grinning Naruto how to bid in the game they were playing. "I'm afraid there is too much to tell and the orientation film will not suffice to tell you all though I am sure Naruto and Anko have helped you understand what you are somewhat" said Chiron with a smile at the two Yokai. Yes he knew the difference between Japanese Yokai and Western Monsters though their were plenty of similarities and he also guessed that they were from the Elemental Nations based on what he observed of them. "Well you know what Naruto, Anko and Karasuba are and what Grover is and have a guess as to what you are you have seen Miss Karasuba kill the minotaur what you may have figured out is that the god well the Greek gods are very much alive and well" said Chiron.

Andi nodded in acceptance of that fact OH A ROYAL MARRIAGE TRICK! TRICK! Shouted Mr. D as he cackled madly as he began to tally up his points "Mr. D if your not going to eat it can I have your diet coke can?" asked Grover while Naruto smiled reassuringly at Andi. "So the gods are real" said Andi and Chiron nodded "Yes quite they well are the gods we discussed in Latin Class and the stories about them are real" he said smiling at the surprisingly intelligent Daughter of Poseidon. Mr. D grumbled as he Grover and Chiron lost another round to Naruto "A Lucky thing you are kid" he said and then he waved his hands and a goblet filled with red wine appeared on the table "Mr. D your restrictions" said Chiron bluntly. "Oh dear me I suppose I forgot" he said before looking at the Sky as thunder boomed in the background OLD HABBITS SORRY! He shouted ad Naruto, Anko and Karasuba chuckled "yes Tsunade would simply love you for having that power" said a amused Naruto.

The wine glass soon changed into another diet coke can and Mr. D sighed unahappily as he went back to he card game as Chiron began to explain what was going on "Mr. D offended his father a while back he had taken a fancy to a wood nymph that had been declared off limits" said Chiron as Naruto and his girls shook their heads thinking of Jiraiya and his antics. "A Wood Nymph?" Asked Andi in slight surprise as Chiron nodded "So your Dionysus" said Naruto with a grin "and the big guy upstairs punishing you is Zeus" said Anko with a casual grin on her face as the identified god sighed before nodding. "I belive I win" said Mr. D as he showed his cards but Naruto smirked while Grover folded and showed his hands and Mr. D cursed "Sorry Naruto but I win this hand" said Chiron smiling as he showed his cards and though Mr. D looked like he wanted to vaporize Chiron he sighed before admitting he lost. They soon began to get up "I'm tired I will take a nap before the sing along tonight but first Grover we need to talk about your performance on your last assignment" said the wine god as Grover paled his face covered with sweat as he nodded grimly.

"Will Grover be okay?" asked a concerned Andi and Chiron nodded before Chiron got off his wheel chair and seemed to undergo a transformation into the being he usually is depicted in the stories as. Grinning at them he said "Though Naruto, Anko and Karasuba have already seen the camp we are taking Andromeda on a little tour if you guys don't mind" he said smiling and they all grinned while Chiron also explained about Olympus and the dimension it existed in to a fascinated foursome while Annabeth listened as well. Meanwhile a figure stood at the boundry of Camp Half Blood a frown on her face as the Miko and sister figure to Naruto Uzumaki stared at the barrier she had came here to see her brother at her mom's request. _Soon little brother soon I will see you and make sure your okay_ thought Kikyo as the Powerful Mid SS ranked Uchiha and adopted daughter of the Kyubi began to make her way into the barrier.

End of Chapter

Sorry for the long wait for a new chapter I promise I am not giving up on this story please don't flame me and thanks for sticking with me.


End file.
